Sounds Like a Plan
by susantrules
Summary: Cuddy kisses House....She needs to know where that can go, so she plans a secret date with him to try and figure out there relationship...only good Huddy things can come from that.
1. She kisses him?

The drive to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was not a long one, especially not for a cripple man with a motorcycle. He had woken up this morning around ten, he had showered, and gotten dressed in his normal fashion. He was now clad in a pair of blue jeans, a gray Led Zepplin t-shirt and a blue collared shirt. He had had some cereal for breakfast then of course popped a few vicodin as he found his backpack and cane before limping out of his building. His motorcycle was parked right outside his building so he climbed on, then sped to work. He wasn't in any hurry to get there he just loved driving fast. It sort of made up for not being able to run.

When he reached the hospital, he parked his bike in his spot; you know the one reserved for Gregory House, M.D. He glanced over at his best friend's spot and didn't find what he was looking for. He reached in his pants pocket, pulling out his phone to dial Wilson's number. Wilson answered the phone after two rings "House you know I have jury duty today" he spat before hanging up. Thankfully he had been in the courtroom bathroom when House had chosen to call.

"Damn it" he remarked realizing Wilson wouldn't be at work today. He stomped off heading for the Dean of Medicine's office; just hoping a look at her cleavage will put him in a better mood. He stopped outside her door ready to make a big entrance; he turned the knob pushing the door open.

"How are…" he stopped in mid sentence seeing he was alone in her office.

"Damn it" he said again walking over to her office couch plopping down to wait for her. His wait was not long, a few moments later Lisa Cuddy burst in to her own office not realizing anyone was in it with her.

"Fuck" she almost yelled in a sob. That's when House saw the tears on her cheeks. He shook his head, jumping up surprisingly fast for a man with a bum leg. He limped to her, forgetting his cane on the couch. Before he could stop himself he was wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against him. She let out a gasp, obviously now aware she was not alone in her office. He held her for a moment until he recognized this action as very 'un-house' like. He tried to let her go, but ended up stumbling backwards. He hadn't noticed he'd been leaning on her. Where had he left his cane?

As he started to fall, Cuddy's arms shot out, catching him by the waist. Her strength, as well as the desk behind him kept him from hitting the floor. But now they were a lot closer, her hands on his waist, his hands on the edge of the desk behind him, holding him against the desk. He really wanted the positions to be reversed; he'd love to have her pinned against her office desk. He shook his head again, he couldn't think about that kind of thing with her so close to him. He didn't want 'little Greg" making his presence known.

"Thanks" he muttered causing her to smile at him. He shrugged letting his eyes roam down her face. He winced at the sight of her tear marks but loved her flawless neck. He wanted to touch it, but only for a second at his eyes got lower, taking in the smooth skin of her tits that burst from the top of her shirt. Damn he really wanted to touch those amazing things. She followed his gaze letting go of his waist, shaking her head.

"What do you want House" she asked trying to figure out why he had been waiting on her. Hell normally he'd take her not being in her office as a 'yes' to whatever question he had had and scurry away to cause damage.

He smirked "Just came to check on the twins" he stated with a nod leaning down to get a better look. She completely misread what he was doing thinking he was trying to kiss her. Normally she wouldn't allow that kind of behavior from someone on her staff but this was House and most of her fantasies included playing with his 'staff'. Also he had just hugged her and somewhere in her mind she thought she should repay him for his comfort. So misreading his lewd movement, she rose up and met his lips with hers.

He was caught off guard but welcomed her desire, which he could feel through her lips. Within seconds the kiss was passionate. He used his tongue to part her lips then plunged it in to her mouth wanting his tongue to know everything there was about Lisa Cuddy's mouth. His hands wrapped around her again this time however the gesture was not out of comfort, but out of lust, want, need. His arms pulled her tight against him. She was sure she felt 'Little Greg' pressing against her. She moaned immediately caught up in the prospect of living out one of her House filled fantasies. He broke the kiss needing air and looked down at her. She looked amazing, pupils dilated, chest heaving.

"Whoa" he murmured leaning back down to continue where he left off. Right as his lips met hers, and his hand slid down her back to squeeze that incredible ass, his pager went off. Since they where pressed so tightly together, she felt the vibration, which caused her to again moan into his kiss. She pulled away grabbing his pager from his waist. She read the screen slowly trying to calm her breathing. He leaned up, taking his pager from her still trembling hands. Wow his kiss made her tremble. He really was that good. He read the small screen, looking over at her meeting her eyes. "Gotta go save some chick" he stated simply limping around her scooping his cane from her couch, then limping out of her office heading to his.

When he entered the conference room connected to his office, his entire team was sitting at the table obviously lost in thought. "There is no need to fear, Wonder House is here" he sang letting them all register his presence. They looked up, all starting to talk at once. All four of them wanted to be the team member to tell House about the patient. He just nodded not paying attention to any of them.

"Damn it" he yelled "I'm only one man, got two ears." He paused "Shit, go do the primary tests, let me read the file." He said absentmindedly

"Wait, who gave you this case?" he asked Foreman. HE had just been in Cuddy's office she would have given it to him not the ducklings. Foreman shrugged "Its an ER patient, Cameron gave it to us." House nodded leaving the conference room to go sit at his desk. He opened the file, trying to read it. Well at least he told himself he was trying to read it. However his only thoughts were of Lisa Cuddy.

Why the hell had she kissed him? Hell he was trying to look at her tits, and she kissed him. He shook his head "Women are fragile" He stated aloud. He just happened to be at the right place at the right time. He again shook his head. So it was a good thing? He found himself grinning; he really wanted to go find her. Not to talk to her, but continue their make out session with fewer clothes. "Damn it" he said again out loud to himself. She wouldn't go for that. If he bothered her at this present moment she'd want to discuss his feelings and what kissing in her office meant for them. He nodded.

He would just have to wait for her to come find him.


	2. A Date

House spent the rest of the day and most of the next day trying to focus on his new case. However this feat was easier said than done. He really was trying to focus on the patient but it was now obvious Cuddy was avoiding him. It had been a whole day since she had kissed him. Hell it had been a whole day since he had seen her. He did not like the thought of that.

He was now sitting in his office trying to stick to his 'wait on cuddy plan'.

"Damn it" he said jumping up, he couldn't wait any longer he had to go talk to her. He grabbed his cane, limping to his office door. Just as he grabbed the door handle he froze "oh hell" he muttered to himself. He had just solved his case.

He rushed from his office to Wilson's. It turned out Wilson was not right to sit on the particular jury he had been called for. Something about the victims all being Jewish. House hadn't really paid attention when Wilson had called him to apologize for being rude. It didn't really matter, what mattered was Wilson was at the hospital today and didn't currently have a patient.

House rushed through the door of Wilson's office causing Wilson to jump. He had been sitting at his desk filling out some paperwork. House had to suppress a grin at seeing his friend complete this mundane task. "Liven up old chum" House said the humor evident in his tone. "I've got a patient for you" House continued taking a seat across from Wilson. Wilson shook his head opening his mouth to respond to the enigma that is Greg House "Hello to you too" he stated simply. At that moment Wilson's office phone rang.  
"Hold that thought" Wilson told his friend reaching for the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa Cuddy sat at her desk staring at her computer screen. She had just received an email from the hospital social committee reminding her of next week's fundraiser. Normally hospital fundraisers were something she got super excited about. She loved anything that would help her 'baby' prosper. But this fundraiser was suppose to be some sort of 'Second Chance Prom' and was the furthest thing from her mind. Currently the only thing her mind was pondering was 'Why haven't you gone to kiss Greg again yet?' She shook her head reading the email for the seventh time.

"Fuck" she said hitting her desk with her hand. She needed to get a dress and a date. No not a date, just someone to go with. She defiantly didn't want a date… unless… She grabbed her phone; only one person could help her with her plan. The line only rang once before Wilson picked it up.

"Dr. Wilson" he said somewhat professionally. Causing House to smile at him.

"What a totally pompous way to answer your phone" House whispered to his friend.

Cuddy was to wrapped up in her own mind to notice the extra voice on the phone line. "James, Hey you looked at your email? The social committee is sending out a reminder for the fundraiser next week. I wanted to know if you were ready for it." Cuddy said quickly in to the phone.

"Yeah, uh sure." Wilson responded "My tux is at the cleaners and I'm taking a nurse from my department."

House raised his eyebrows trying to figure out whom Wilson was talking to. Where was he going with a nurse?

"Oh good" Cuddy told him "Has House made any plans?" she asked him almost in a whisper. "Do what? Greg House doesn't feel the hospital deserves his presence after hours." Wilson paused "Unless you make him" He quickly added.

House having heard his name perked up, then grinned when he realized Cuddy was on the other end of the phone line.

Cuddy nodded to herself. "Yeah" she said quietly.

Wilson took this conversation to mean Cuddy was going to make House attend the fundraiser so he grinned at his friend "Lisa do I need to tell House he has to come?"

House's eyes grew large vaguely remembering something about an upcoming something or other. His grin faded it seemed Cuddy was going to force him to show up.

"Um no Wilson, I'll do it" Cuddy told him then hung up the phone.

Wilson's smirk grew larger. "What?" House asked watching his friend hang up the phone. "You gotta go to the prom" Wilson stated simply loving the expression of complete shock on his friends face.

"Damn" House said standing back up "I've got plans that night" He paused looking down at Wilson "When is it?" This question made Wilson laugh "Next week, um I think Wednesday." "Oh, well yeah I got plans then" House said shaking his head "and you have a patient, lung cancer, room 2210" With that House limped out of Wilson's office "Ill help you rent a tux" Wilson called as House made it out of his office. House shook his head the entire walk to Cuddy's office.

Cuddy had hung up the phone after her talk with Wilson. Then left her office to go find House. A nurse stopped her at the nurses' station. She needed a signature. Cuddy then made her way to the elevator. She hit the button just as the doors opened. A gasp escaped her lips, standing in the elevator like he owned it, was House.

"Well, well I was just coming to find you" He told her a grin spreading across his lips. "Care for a ride?" he asked her making a gesture with his left arm to signify the elevator was free. She nodded stepping in with him, pushing the button for his floor.

House immediately met her eyes "Love in an elevator… Livin it up while I'm going down". He sang forcing Cuddy to smile at him, and then laugh at him. He looked so cute singing Aerosmith to her. It gave her a moment to check him out. He had on a pair of dark jeans and a faded blue button up shirt. God, anything that man put on made him look good.

"Greg" she said causing him to stop singing. "Next week you…." She started to say but he cut her off

"I know already." He paused the elevator doors having opened. He let her walk out first. He had to get a quick look at her ass in the tight black skirt she had on.

"That Wilson guy has a big mouth" He told her following her in to his office. "Um but if I go, will you kiss me again?" he asked her standing in front of her. He wasn't touching her, but he could feel her near him. He liked that feeling. He liked it so much he leaned down to kiss her. Much to his dismay however she put her hand up against his chest. Ok maybe this wasn't bad after all.

"Greg I don't want you to go" She told him flatly. "Oh so no kiss" he responded sounding quite disappointed. "I want you to take me" She paused letting that sink in "I want it to be a date" She paused again "But not a date." "I don't want you to tell anyone it's a date, not even Wilson." Again with the pause. "I want it to be a secret date in a public place." She sighed, "As far as everyone is concerned I want them to think I had to bring you my self to make sure you were there." She said mainly to herself. "Sound like a plan?" she asked him looking up at him, meeting his eyes for the first time in her entire rant. He just nodded.

For once in his life Gregory House had no idea what to say.


	3. Sounds like a plan

Lisa Cuddy smiled nervously at the speechless man in front of her. She really wanted him to say something. She didn't even care if he said no. Ok that's not true, she wasn't really giving him a choice. Then again this was House and he could always refuse. She couldn't stand the silence.

He was just starring at her, this time starring at her eyes, this look of mass confusion on his face. He didn't know what to think. His brain was screaming 'Hell Yeah'. But how could he put that in a less than eager way?

Finally Cuddy let her hand fall from his chest. "Greg, you look incredibly cute when your confused." She told him walking around him to exit his office.

His body turned to watch hers. "Sounds like a plan" he muttered. Great he had managed to make it seem only a little enjoyable.

She glanced back over her shoulder at him, a large smile on her face. "Ok" she said pushing open his office door.

"Wait" he almost yelled at her. She turned around to look at him "yes?"

"I think you owe me a kiss." He stated flatly.

She shook her head "How is that?"

He took a step towards her "I said yes to going to the fundraiser, therefore you owe me a kiss."

She shook her head again "I didn't agree to anything like that."

He nodded again stepping towards her. She could feel the warmth of him near her. She wanted to touch him, but she would not lean into him She had made the first move, and technically the second. Either way the 'ball was in his court'. It was his turn.

Apparently he realized this fact. He slid his hands to her waist steadying himself forcing his body to press against hers. "You owe me a kiss," He told her again. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the urge to jump him. He smiled down at her "Lisa, let me do that for you" he whispered.

She opened her mouth to ask him what it was he was going to do for her but the words never made it out as House leaned down crashing his lips to hers. His tongue immediately thrust itself in to her mouth; again wanting to learn all there was to know about Lisa Cuddy's mouth. Her hands wrapped around his neck trying to pull him even closer to her. His hands on her hips keeping her pressed against him, not that she was trying to leave or anything.

House started to pull back returning his tongue to his own mouth letting his teeth nip at her bottom lip, before leaning back up. Cuddy tried to pull him back down to her but he shook his head. "Lisa, Wilson will be in here in about 5 minutes to ask me about my talk with you." He paused leaning down to brush his lips against hers "Now I have no problem with Wilson catching me in this arrangement, but I figure it will ruin our secret date." Cuddy immediately backed up, causing House to stumble. He regained his footing then turned walking back to his chair.

"I'm glad you are excited," Cuddy said smiling at him. She pushed open his office door, exited his office and headed to hers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days Cuddy had tried to steer clear of House. She made Wilson check on him and even asked the ducklings if he was behaving. She couldn't risk making out with him in the hospital again. She pitched in with the social committee to finish the preparations for the fundraiser and found other things to keep her mind of House. In the process she managed to spread around the hospital, the fact she had to be House's babysitter at the event. The day before the fundraiser she decided she should go discuss the plans fpr the next night with House. She checked her top, smoothed her shirt, and headed for his office.

Wilson stood in House's office. It was around 4pm and Wilson decided it was time to go. "Look House, the fundraiser is tomorrow night." He paused waiting for House to look up from his game boy.

"And?" House asked looking at the worried expression on his friends face.

"And, and' Wilson stuttered shaking his head "and we need to get you something to wear".

House shrugged "plenty of time," He told Wilson resuming the game he was playing.

"No House, we need to go now. You don't have a case and I'm free. Lets go" Wilson stated quite sternly.

"You paying?" House asked turning off the small machine in his hand, setting in on his desk. Wilson smiled knowing House was agreeing to go pick out a tux.

"If it'll get you to the 'prom' with Lisa Cuddy" Wilson paused watching House stand up and slip his jacket on "Sure ill pay" Wilson finished.

"Then lets go" House told him grabbing his cane. He limped past Wilson pushing open his office door walking in to the hallway. Wilson now right behind him.

Cuddy's mind was wandering completely as she walked down the hall. She wanted the fundraiser to go well. It would benefit the hospital, plus she hoped it would help her determine what to do with House.

Speaking of House, she didn't see him in the hall in front of her until she was walking in to him. He stumbled dropping his cane to try and keep her from falling. Thankfully the wall was there.

Cuddy's force pushed House against said wall, her hands on his chest. Wilson tried to suppress a laugh as he watched House and Cuddy stay in that position

"Thanks" Cuddy mumbled reaching down to pick up his cane for him. When she leaned down House could see directly down the front of her blouse.

He grinned; "Being able to see the twins is all the thanks I need". He told her taking his cane from her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Listen I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow". She told him taking a step back.

"Well my other girlfriend needs me right now sorry." He told her nudging Wilson.

She nodded ignoring his girlfriend comment. "Well the event starts at 7:30, and I have to be here by 7:15 so ill pick you up at 7."

House shook his head "No ill pick you up at 7" He told her.

It was her turn to shake her head "I'm not riding on that motorcycle of yours." She paused "Especially not in a dress."

He grinned an image of her dress being forced up by the wind while he sped down the road. "I'll be at your house at seven". He told her flatly. He nudged Wilson again. "Time to go." He told his friend limping past Cuddy He made sure to rub his body against hers, in the attempt to limp past her. The act sent chills down Cuddy's spine. Wilson shrugged and followed his friend leaving Cuddy alone in the hallway to watch them go.

Once in the parking lot, Wilson turned to House "You are enjoying this aren't you?" he asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about" House responded. "She is making me go to this damn thing which will make me miserable." He paused "So I'm making her take me, so she'll be miserable too."

Wilson nodded "That does sound like you".

"Yep" House said stopping at Wilson's car as Wilson found the keys. "Now shut up and lets go so you can by me something." House told him climbing in.

Wilson smiled getting in the car himself.


	4. Getting to the 'prom'

It didn't take long for House to find a simple black tux in his size. He had wanted to get a retro sky blue tuxedo, but Wilson refused to pay if it wasn't black. Wilson took House back to the hospital to get his bike, then followed him home letting the tux ride with him. He wasn't going to give House the opportunity to accidentally drop it off his speeding motorcycle. Wilson carried the tux in for his limping friend, then left telling House he had to pick up his own wardrobe from the cleaners.

House now alone in his apartment fixed himself a drink before plopping down on the couch to watch something violent on the tv. He was finding it hard to focus on the mind numbing show he had settled on. His brain was working at full speed. He couldn't believe in less then 24hours he was going on a date with Lisa Cuddy. The best part about it was knowing he didn't have to behave or even impress her since this was a secret public date. Everyone who was going to be there would only expect him to be an ass. He smiled, he was good at being an ass, this date was going to be easy. He leaned back on the couch.

"Damn" He said aloud Realization was sinking in. He wanted the date to go well. He wanted to impress Lisa Cuddy. He wanted to take her on more dates after this date. "Shit" he murmured shaking his head.

"Lets hope she has the same plans". He told himself getting up, limping back to his bedroom to crawl into his bed. His thoughts were still on the next day's events as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came all to quickly for Cuddy. She had spent the night dreaming about the possible ways her date with House could go. In her mind all the possibilities ended up with him fucking her in various places in her house. She shook her head getting up, heading for the shower. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. She didn't want to just have sex with House. She starred into the mirror over her bathroom sink as she applied her makeup

"But you do want to have sex with him" She told herself quite suddenly. She shrugged finishing her morning routine, exiting her house and climbing in her car. Once at the hospital she barricaded herself in her office trying to get all the last minute fundraiser things taken care of.

House entered the hospital around ten am. He limped in receiving more dirty looks from the nurses than normal. He grinned at them as he limped past heading for the elevator. He limped toward his office but detoured to Wilson's.

"What's the deal with the hospital?" House asked as he pushed through Wilson's door. Wilson looked up from his computer, startled. "Um well House it's a building where you come when you are sick." He stated

House glared at him "That's not what I mean." He paused "The nurses are looking like they want to kill me." He smiled "A little more fiercely than normal" He quickly added before Wilson had a chance to make a smart remark.

Wilson shrugged "All the nurses assumed you were just messing with Cuddy and would let her get a real date." Wilson told his friend flatly.

"Well Damn" House said turning around limping out of Wilson's office finally making it to his. He sat down at his desk. Tonight was going to be fun, he got to be on a date with the woman of his dreams and he got to piss off all of the nurses. "Bitchin" He said to himself looking for his game boy as he propped his feet up on his desk.

At two pm Cuddy left the hospital to go home and get dressed. The hospital was running smoothly everyone was excited about the 'prom'. She hoped this event brought in some money. The board was charging a fee for the tickets and the dinner. They were also having a silent auction so things looked good. She made it home in record time and began the process of getting dressed for the second time that day.

Around 5:30 Wilson and House exited the hospital together. House waved at his friend as he climbed on his bike "See you after I have a quickie with the boss" He yelled getting looks from the others in the parking lot as he started his bike and sped home.

House limped in to his apartment and went straight for the shower. Once he felt he smelt strongly of the masculine soap he used, he rinsed off and got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel drying off his body then limped in to his room to find the tux Wilson had hung in his closet.

He pulled a pair of blue boxer shorts on before sitting on the bed to get his pants on. When he was finally dressed, he limped in to his kitchen and poured himself a drink. He was trying to calm the butterflies.

"Damn it" He yelled, he had butterflies, Lisa Cuddy gave him butterflies. "Fuck" he said swallowing down the rest of his drink. He glanced at the clock it was 6:45. "Time to go" He grumbled to himself grabbing his cane. He limped out of his apartment, climbed on his motorcycle and sped to Cuddy's.

Lisa looked at the clock in her living room. It was 6:49. She sighed she had spent all day being calm. Even over the last few hours that she had been primping she had been calm. Now however she was so nervous she thought she was going to throw up.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang "Holy Shit" she said in a whisper. She walked to the door.

House could hear her heels clicking as she did.

She looked through the peephole taking in the sight of House in an all black tux leaning on his cane. He looked incredible. "Wow" She murmured opening the door for him "Hi" She said meekly.

House didn't respond. He was trying to force the muscles in his jaw to work. She was stunning, standing before him in a full-length sparkly red prom dress that showed off her curves. The top half of the dress was a plunging v while the bottom half fit tightly on her ass.

"Lisa" He choked out "You look phenomenal." Wow he managed a whole sentence. Maybe he was in control.

Lisa nodded "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" She paused looking him over again "Let me grab my purse, then I'm ready" She told him leaving him standing in the door way while she grabbed her bag.

When she returned she threw House the keys to her car "Gregory House take me to the prom." She told him making her way to her car.

He nodded managing to get in the car without saying anything that would ruin the innocents of her excitement.

If she wanted to pretend this was like a prom he was going to let her. He started the car, glanced over at her beautiful figure in the passenger seat, then pulled out of her driveway.


	5. We're in public

They drove to the hospital in silence, neither knew what to say. House parked in her spot, climbed out of her car and limped to her side. He opened the door for her.

She smirked "I don't expect you to be a gentleman" She told him taking his cane less hand. He shrugged "Always expect the unexpected." She smiled walking with him into the hospital.

Most of the board and the social committee were already there. Almost everyone stopped to stare as a stunning Lisa Cuddy walked in to the door. Not only were the various people trying to take in the sight of her, but also the one of a tuxedo clad Gregory House. Cuddy immediately grinned at the crowd, starting to mingle. House let her go telling her we was going to find a table and wait on the food. She smiled at him and let him. She knew he wouldn't be up to following her around as she acted out her deanly duties.

House had only been sitting for about ten minutes when he saw Wilson walk through the door his arm slung over the shoulder of some chick. Wait hadn't Wilson said it was a nurse. House shrugged it didn't matter his date was hotter.

Wilson immediately spotted his friend, being as House was sitting alone at a table. Wilson and his date made there way over.

"Where's your date?" Wilson asked.

House shrugged "I have no idea, she refused to wear the cow bell."

Wilson smiled but the nurse Wilson brought looked away. She had never actually spoken to Gregory House, being relatively new to the hospital, buy his reputation preceded him so she didn't want to even give her a chance to offend her. She grabbed Wilson's hand to guide him to the dance floor. Wilson smiled at House as he let his date pull him away.

House watched as more people pilled in to the hospital lobby, where the 'prom' had been set up. He recognized most of the hospital staff; the extra people he assumed were potential donors. By 7:40 the place was packed. House still sat in his chair; he knew dinner was being served in five minutes.

"May I have your attention please" A very sexy voice came across the loud speaker. House knew immediately who was speaking

"Id like to welcome you all to the first ever Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital Second Chance Prom" She paused as everyone started clapping.

"If you'll take a seat dinner is served." Cuddy finished walking away from the stage to her table. The caterers quickly delivered the various plates to the tables. Wilson and his date joined House at his table just before Cuddy arrived. They all three took a seat at the same time. House didn't say anything to them; he just slid his hand to Cuddy's knee to show her he missed her. Cuddy shivered starting to make small talk with the nurse Wilson had brought. Wilson was to wrapped up in watching his date speak to notice House only eating with one hand. He squeezed Lisa's knee sliding his hand up her leg. She rolled her eyes and put her hand on top of his. He shrugged pulling his hand away to finish eating. You couldn't blame a guy for trying.

Wilson and his date ate quickly then excused themselves to head back to the dance floor.

Cuddy took the moment to watch House finish his meal. "What" He asked setting his fork down.

"You gonna dance with me?" She asked him.

He smirked "Id really enjoy holding your body against mine in front of other people." He told her. She shivered again. Gees just his voice made her shiver.

He was about to stand up as another man walked up to the table. He was almost House's height, with blond hair and dark eyes. He was built like a linebacker.

"Dr. Cuddy" The man said leering down her dress. "Care to dance?"

Cuddy looked at House "This is Andrew Smith." She told House "He is interested in donating some money to the hospital." She paused looking at Mr. Smith. "This is my date, Dr. Gregory House."

Mr. Smith nodded "So I guess that's a no on the dance then." Mr. Smith remarked.

House shook his head "You are more than welcome to take her for a spin." House stated flatly causing Cuddy to frown.

"Fine" She said getting up to take Mr. Smith's hand, leaving House again alone at the table. House watched as Mr. Smith danced with Cuddy. Her hands were around his neck, while his were on her waist. House saw the man's left hand start to slid further south. Ok this wasn't happening.

He stood up rather quickly, grabbed his cane and limped to the pair. "Excuse me" House said rather sternly. " Your hands are groping something that's mine." He whispered.

Mr. Smith looked at him a grin on his face. "She's not complaining" He told House eagerly.

House sighed, "I'd like to cute in." He murmured causing Cuddy to smile. Mr. Smith noted Lisa's smile and let go of her. "Maybe we can finish our dance later". He told her then walked away to find another dance partner.

House placed his hands around Cuddy's waist holding his can against her back. "House, my body is not yours." She told him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Whatever you say Lisa." He whispered.

He held her tight against him swaying with her to whatever slow song was playing in the background. She buried her head into his chest, loving the feel of his body against hers, She leaned up to kiss him but he pulled away noticing others on the dance floor were watching them.

"Alright Cuddy" He said rather loudly "That's all the dancing I'm doing at this damn place." With that he removed his hands from her body to limp back to their table.

Cuddy watched him go, realizing in that moment, all she wanted in this world was Gregory House. The way he had just refused to take advantage of her in front of everyone. It was oblivious to her House cared about her.

She sulked off behind him about to join him at the table, when one of the elder board member's voice came across the loud speaker. "Dr. Cuddy could you join me on the stage please?" The man asked. Cuddy turned away from her table and walked up on to the stage. The guy handed Cuddy the microphone and exited the stage. Was it already ten o'clock? That was when she had to announce the winners of the silent auction and collect the money.

It only took about thirty minutes to announce all of auction results. She then wished everyone a good night and again thanked them for coming. She then left the stage to find House, as everyone else was standing and exiting the building. House was waiting for her near the door, holding her purse that she had left at the table. A huge grinned covered her face when she saw this.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded. The janitors were entering to start cleaning and the social committee was taking care of counting the money they had collected. No one needed her to be there and she wanted to be alone with House. She knew she should thank him for being somewhat behaved.

When they got to her car House unlocked it and opened her door for her. She smiled at him climbing in her car. She watched him limp to the driver's side of the car then climb in. He immediately started the car; he was ready to get out of there. The image of another man's arms around Cuddy burned in his mind.

Since everyone was leaving at once it took forever to get out of the parking lot. They drove back to Cuddy's in the exact same way they drove to the hospital. House was focused on the road, while Cuddy was trying to figure out how to tell him she wanted to go on another date. Also she had to figure out a way to get through this night without fucking him. She could not let this become just about sex. She really wanted House to want more than that, so she couldn't give it up after one date.

They pulled into her driveway and she got out before House had time to get the door for her. She walked to her front door, House on her heels. He had the keys she needed him. He smiled to himself at that thought.

She stopped on the porch to look at him. "I had fun tonight Greg" She said softly.

He nodded "Yeah" He paused "But I'm about to make your night amazing" he told her leaning down to kiss her. She eagerly accepted this move. She rose up crashing her lips to his. His hands went to her waist pulling her closer to him. He tried to part her lips with his tongue, but she wouldn't let him. She broke the kiss looking up at him, her breathing a little heavier.

"Greg...I.." She paused shaking her head. She didn't know what exactly to say.

He smiled at the flustered figure below him. He used the keys still in his hand to unlock the front door.

"Can we talk about this inside?" He asked innocently.

She nodded entering her house in front of him. She knew she should say no, but she couldn't. She knew he didn't want to talk.

Once inside he grabbed her forcing her against the first wall he saw. His cane fell to the floor as his right hand slid to her waist. His left hand beside her against the wall holding him up. His lips met hers again but only for a moment. He let his lips trail down her jaw line, to her neck giving her soft kisses. She moaned feeling his body pressed against hers. He looked up at her, and then moved his lips to her ear, nibbling lightly on her earlobe.

"I want you Lisa" He whispered She shook her head, her eyes closed.

She didn't want to just fuck him; she needed this to be more. Her hands slid up from the wall to his chest, but she couldn't find the power to push him away.

He moved his head down again kissing her neck. He used his right hand to pull her dress up. When the edge of her dress was safely in his right hand, he pulled his mouth away from her to glance down trying to take in the sight of the small red lacy thong she had on. He moved his eyes back to hers giving her a smile.

"I think you want me too Lisa" He whispered "I'm going to check". Her eyes grew big and she nodded.

He moved his face back to her neck, this time next to the other ear. He moved his right hand to the thin materiel, using his right arm to hold the dress up. He ran his fingers across the thong. He moaned feeling the wetness that had already soaked the small triangle.

"Wow Lisa" He moaned into her "You're so wet" He paused "You do want me." She nodded.

He pulled his head up to meet her lips. This time she allowed him to glide his tongue in, as the kiss grew more intense. He used his fingers to pull her thong down her legs, when it reached her knees she took the initiative to kick it the rest of the way off. She did not want his lips to leave hers unless he needed air.

Once the thong was no longer an obstacle he slid his fingers across her folds. He pulled away from her lips, meeting her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and he shuddered she looked incredible, so flushed, her body begging for more. He had to oblige. He leaned to her ear once again.

"This pussy is mine" he whispered and shoved two of his long, lanky fingers in to her center. She screamed out.

"This pussy is mine," He whispered again starting to pump his fingers. His lips moved back to her neck

"All yours" She moaned loudly feeling a sensation she had longed for. She spent sleepless nights longing for House and now his fingers were buried in to her,

"Greg" She moaned arching her back, her head now leaned back against the wall. Her hips bucked against his hand.

"Lisa, I want you to come for me," He mumbled against her neck moving his thumb to her swollen clit, pressing down hard, increasing the rhythm of his fingers.

"Come for me Lisa" He told her again "Prove to me this pussy is mine"

He moved his lips to find hers "Show me Lisa" He commanded before taking her lips in to his.

She moaned in to the kiss. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers. It was his turn to moan in to her mouth. Her hands grabbed his shirt holding it tightly, as she came. She bit down on his lip, sucking it hard.

He slowed the movement of his hand, sliding his fingers out of her. He pulled his lips away from hers. A huge grin on his face while he licked his fingers clean.

"You taste amazing Lisa" He told her. She straightened against the wall staring at him, trying to control her breathing. "Greg" She whispered causing him to look at her. She could see her teeth marks on his lips. She grabbed his shirt again pulling him against her. He almost stumbled with her force.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Damn Lisa, I wasn't going anywhere."


	6. Just let me

She kissed him hard her hands gripping his tuxedo shirt tightly. She pushed her hand under his jacket pushing it off his arms. He released her to let his jacket fall to the ground joining her thong in her hallway floor. She pulled her lips away from his looking down.

"Greg you have to go." She murmured.

"I can't just fuck you" She paused catching glimpse of the huge bulge in his pants.

He closed his eyes shaking his head. He brought his right hand to her chin lifting her head forcing her to look him in the eyes. She shivered his eyes looked amazing the pure ice blue glazed over in a lustful way.

"But Lisa" He whispered in the same want filled tone he had used when claiming her body with his fingers.

He grabbed her hand with his free one. "Look what you've done to me,"

He continued guiding her hand down to feel how hard his cock was. He squeezed her fingers around him, forcing her to stroke him through his pants. He moaned

"You did that to me Lisa". HE met her eyes again. "You've made my dick so hard" He paused "You can't leave me like this. You can't push me away now."

He paused again trying to concentrate while her hand kept its rhythm in stroking him.

"My dick is throbbing Lisa, all because of you." He whispered.

She closed her eyes, her hand squeezing him harder. "Greg…" She started opening her eyes to look at his.

"Can we sit down and talk about this?" She asked pulling her hand away from his cock. He shuddered feeling completely abandoned. He nodded quickly, unable to truly focus, his mind's only thought was 'fuck her, fuck her.' So he followed her blindly from the hallway to the couch.

She sat down and he followed suit, sitting right beside her. He starred at her for a moment when she didn't say anything, he grabbed her pulling her on to his lap. He leaned up pushing his lips against hers reaching his hands around her trying to find the zipper to the dress she was regretfully still wearing. He unzipped it quickly, letting it fall from her body, pooling in his lap where her legs straddled him.

Her mound was blocked from view but he now was face to….well face to chest with her lacy, red pushup bra. He looked up at her face with a massive grin on his. She smiled down at him and he lunged forward taking her right laced covered nipple into his mouth sucking on it hard. She moaned loudly, her body starting to rock on his lap, trying to keep her weight on his good leg.

He immediately released her nipple, moving his hands to his own zipper. No way Lisa Cuddy was going to make him cum in his pants, when she was pantyless and on his lap.

When she realized he was trying to get his pants undone she climbed off him letting her dress slide to the floor. He grinned at the bra-clad women that stood in front of him. She watched him intently as he managed to get his pants unbuttoned and his zipper unzipped.

She let out a gasp, House was pushing his pants and boxers down letting 'Little Greg' spring from his confines.

"Wow" She murmured staring at his cock. He smiled a genuine smile; there was nothing like an incredibly beautiful woman becoming entranced by the sight of your cock.

He didn't let her stare long. He reached up, pulling her down on his lap trying to guide her down so he could enter her. She refused, however to let that happen.

She straddled him again, his cock fully erect pressing against her stomach. She leaned forward capturing his lips in hers. Her left hand was on his shoulder holding up her weight. Her right hand moved between them, her small fingers circling his throbbing member slowly starting to pump his shaft.

He moaned. Sliding his left hand between them letting his thumb slide across her folds, while her hand moved faster up and down his shaft. He brought his thumb to her swollen clit pressing against it hard. She moaned, her hand squeezing his dick with her hand.

He smiled "This pussy is mine" He managed to whisper moving his thumb vigorously across her clit. Her hand moved faster and she jerked on his lap. He knew she was close to her second orgasm; honestly he wasn't far from his first.

His thumb pressed down hard again and it ended her. She shuddered pulling hard on his cock, falling to her left. The jerk of her hand brought him his orgasm. He came, his semen shooting to his right thigh and falling down his shaft.

"Fuck" He murmured, catching sight of a box of tissues on the end table beside the couch. He reached for them, but Cuddy stopped him with a grin, lowering herself to her knees in front of him. His eyes grew wide, what the hell was she doing?

She looked up at him and before she had to nerve to stop her self she ran her tongue over his right thigh. Swiftly she licked the cum from his scar, then moved to his shaft licking it clean. He starred at her in disbelief. She must want him. Only a woman who really wanted you would lick the cum from your cock. He opened his mouth to speak, but moaned instead.

"Damn" He murmured. She grinned leaning back on her legs. He reached down pulling her back to his lap, now he was going to fuck her.

He slipped his hands around her unclasping her bra with one hand. He leaned up to capture her now bare nipple in her mouth. She moaned. House heard a buzzing, he tried to ignore it, but it was obvious Cuddy heard it too.

"My phone" she said trying to stand up, but his mouth was firmly on her nipple.

"Greg.." She said. "My phone" she told him again.

He removed his mouth from her chest,

"Don't answer it, let my fuck you Lisa" He told her.

She shook her head climbing off him. He watched her naked body find her phone. She looked at the caller id, it was the hospital.

"Hello" She said into the phone

"Dr. Cuddy" the voice said, "This is nurse Brenda."

"Is something wrong?" Cuddy asked.

"Well no, not exactly." Nurse Brenda said, "Some basketball player's son collapse, he had been to multiple doctors." She paused "Now he is here asking for House."

Cuddy nodded looking over at House sitting patiently on the couch.

"I'd rather you call him than me" Nurse Brenda said after a moment.

Cuddy again nodded starting to realize how naked she was. She also noticed House's cock starting to stand back up. It was obvious he was starring at her.

"Call House's team, ill call House" Cuddy said in to the receiver. She set her phone back down and looked at House.

"Greg ….you …um" He shook his head.

"Let me fuck you Lisa" He told her again.

She shook her head "Greg you have to go to work, it's a famous patient, asking for you" She looked everywhere she could except at him.

"The only thing I have to do is fuck you," He said standing up, his pants falling to his feet.

"Greg, I cant…." She paused "We cant…." She smiled "Not like this."

He starred at her. This wasn't over. A grin spread across his face as he leaned down pulling his pants back up. He limped toward her naked figure.

"I'm going to solve this case, then I'm fucking you," He told her kissing her hard on the lips.

He limped in to the hall grabbing his cane. She picked up his tux jacket and slid it on herself. He shook his head at her. Walking to her front door.

"Greg you made my night amazing." She told him as he opened her front door.

He shook his head again. "It gets better." He remarked head out to climb on his motorcycle. He was defiantly going home to change first; he needed to be in some jeans and a t-shirt.


	7. Trying to work

A few minutes later House was limping in to his apartment. He changed quickly, removing his tux, pulling on an old t-shirt, a blazer, and his favorite jeans. In no time he was ready to go. He was not letting his mind have time to ponder the night's events.

He was going to fix this kid, then spend the rest of him life fucking Lisa Cuddy. Wait, wait the rest of his life? He shook his head "That's the lack of sex talking" he murmered to himself exiting his apartment. He climbed back on his bike and sped to the hospital.

He limped in to the hospital on his way to his office. The lobby had been put back in to its natural state. He shivered at the thought of that Andrew Smith douche, with his hands all over Cuddy. He really hoped the lobby didn't always provide him with that image.

After the short ride on the elevator he finally made it to his office. The four members of his team were already seated inside the conference room.

He smiled, 'What pushovers coming to work in the middle of the night, based on Cuddy's orders'. Quickly the smile faded, he realized he was there too.

He pushed open the door, greeted by four voices. They all were trying to summarize the case for House.

House immediately raised his hand in a stop signal "Enough" He bellowed in to the room.

"How old is this kid?" He asked the room.

"15" Foreman immediately responded.

House nodded "OK, I want you to go get the family history, run a tox screen, check for all STDs and get his white cell count."

He paused letting all of them scurry to their feet. "I'm going to sit in my office and read the file. Now go." He told them, turning to limp in to his office. Foreman stopped just before leaving the conference room.

"What's wrong with your lip?" He asked causing House to turn back around and Thirteen to stop halfway in the hallway. Foreman's question bringing her eyes directly to House's bottom lip where what looked like teeth marks were evident along the stubble.

"What?" House asked, his caneless hand immediately rising up to his lip, a quick image of Cuddy's face as her orgasm crashed through her body and she bit his lip.

"House, your lip…" Foreman started

"Looks like you tried to bit it off" Thirteen finished for him.

House shrugged "The Boss tried to eat my face."

Foreman rolled his eyes "OK I didn't want to know anyway" He told House pushing open the door, joining Thirteen in the hallway.

House smirked, making his way into his office planting himself in his chair, the patient file thankfully already on his desk. He tried to focus, but he found himself again trying to read a patient file while the image of Lisa Cuddy danced in his mind. This time, though, the image was of a naked Cuddy liking his scar.

"Fuck" He sighed. He couldn't believe he was in the hospital, instead of in her bed. He hated patients, especially famous patients. Had this asshole been a regular kid, he felt certain he'd be curled up in Cuddy's bed, basking in the after glow that is good sex.

He ran his hand across his right thigh, his eyes closed the images of the last week in playing in his head, Cuddy licking his thigh, Cuddy kissing him after asking him out, Cuddy kissing him after crying.

His eyes immediately opened "She was crying" he whispered, "Emotional Cuddy always wants to jump my bones". HE grabbed his phone, dialing Cuddy's number.

Lisa Cuddy had watched House leave from the safety of her doorway. When the speeding motorcycle was no longer in view, she shut and locked the door, then headed in to the living room to pick up her discarded dress. When she bent over she felt something sticky on her leg, shuddering at the image of how that certain sticky fluid had gotten there. She quickly abandoned her attempts at cleaning the house and went in to the bathroom for a shower. She stood in the hot water longer then she thought she should have, but the events of the last week were weighing heavily on her mind. She wanted House. She knew that, and she felt sure he knew it too.

"Ugh" She groaned Somewhere she knew House couldn't ever be what she wanted.

"I'll find out though" She told herself shutting the faucet off, climbing out of the shower to find a towel.

Once she was dry, she slipped on a clean pair of underwear and a nighty, then crawled in to her bed. She was ready to sleep.

She had just made it into a world of House inspired dreams when a faint buzzing sound pulled her back in to reality. She shifted in the bed reaching on her nightstand to find her phone. She was honestly beginning to dislike that buzzing.

"Hello" she said still in a dreamy haze, not bothering to look at her caller id.

"What are you wearing?" asked that familer lust filled tone that sent shivers up and down her spine. She breathed in deeply, pretty sure her panties were now soaked. She couldn't believe just his voice had this affect on her.

"Cuddy?" He questioned after a moment, his tone returning to normal.

"Yes House?" she answered.

"I asked you a question, I'd like an answer" he told her.

"What does that matter?" She asked quickly still half asleep.

"Is something wrong?" She continued. "Why did you call me?"

"I don't know." He told her.

"Well do you need something? House, I was sleeping."

A grin spread across his face, if she was sleeping she was lying in bed, most likely in some reveling lingerie.

"I do need something" He told her, his tone returning to that want filled whisper.

"What's that House?" She asked now a little curious by the tone switch.

"I need you to touch yourself Lisa." He whispered.

Ok, now she was awake. "What?" she almost yelled in to her empty room.

"I need you to touch yourself for me Lisa." He told her again.

"No way House. You're at work, I'm not having phone sex with you." Cuddy responded quite firmly sitting up on her bed.

"But Lisa, please I need you too." He begged.

She liked this House begging her, but then again she was holding all the chips refusing to have a one night stand with him.

"House, I was naked on your lap less than an hour ago, use that for mental stimulate." She quipped, shaking her head, she couldn't believe he was asking her this.

"Liiisssaaa" He begged "I need you too, I promise you will like it." He paused "I need to show you, you want me."

She smiled, what was he thinking? She already knew she wanted him, She was obviously lost in thought. Was she considering his plea? He couldn't wait for the answer he had to act now.

"Listen to me, Lisa, pretend your hand is my hand." He paused "Let it roam over your body." He paused again not knowing what she was currently doing. "I love the feel of your skin" He whispered "If I could be with you now my right hand would be on one of those lushes tits, kneading it softly, while my lips tried to find the nipple of your abandoned breast." He continued feeling his own arousal at what he was saying. His voice was too much for her to handle.

"House…..Stop" She managed to say as she found herself with her right hand tenderly caressing her right boob.

"You might ask me too stop, but both of us know I wouldn't." He told her "I'd keep going, sucking on your nipple, teasing it with my teeth. My hand making its way down your tight abdomen." He paused "Id then let my fingers push in to your soaked panties, sliding my fingers over your folds wanting nothing more than to pleasure you." He continued.

Cuddy moaned out at this spiel moving her hand to where he said his hand would be. She caressed her own folds "I wish you were here Greg" she moaned in the phone. Her hand moving over her own clit.

"I know Cuddles. I know, I wish I could be there too, so I could plunge one of my loonngg fingers into your core, moving it in ever direction inside of you." He told her, his erection pressing harder against his jeans.

"Oh god, I want you" She moaned her hand moving faster over her clit.

"I know Lisa, I promise I'll do that for you soon." He paused "Can you tell me what your doing now Lisa?" He asked that lust filled whispered laced with deep want.

She moaned again, "I'm touching myself" She whispered.

He moved his phone free hand in to his lap gently palming his growing member. "Do you do this often Lisa for other people?"

"NO" She moaned her finger pressing hard on her clit she was getting close to her climax. "Only for you Greg."

He grinned at this thought "Are you close Lisa?" HE asked "You ready to cum for me?"

"Oh god yes," she moaned

"Then let go Cuddles, cum for me. " He moaned into the phone, the hand in his lap picking up speed.

"OH GOD GREG" Cuddy screamed in to the phone. The sound of him moaning sending her over the edge. She climaxed hard, removing her hand from her clit, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"You ok Lisa?" He asked her.

"Uh huh" she murmered.

"Wow thanks……." He started to say when he saw Foreman in the hall talking to some nurse, etching his way closer to House's office door.

"Lisa I have to go" He told her, the arousal leaving his voice.

"What…Greg …I Just…and your…." He smiled she was at a lose for words.

"Lisa…I know…Fuck….I'm at work…Damn it I want you so bad, you have to know that" He told her, then hung up the phone as Foreman burst in to his office.

She shuddered feeling completely abandoned in her bed. She no longer wanted Gregory House, She needed him. "Fuck" she yelled, laying back in her bed.

House immediately slid his chair closer to his desk to hide 'Little House' from the world.

"The tox screen is negative" Foreman stated. "Its not drugs."

House nodded "I got that from the negative."

"What now?" Foreman asked "With the symptoms I was thinking we could just start him on some broad spectrum antibiotics."

House again nodded, he was suppose to be reading the file. "Go check on the white cell count." He paused "If its high start the antibiotics".

Foreman nodded again leaving House's office. Moments later Thirteen entered with the family history. House took the papers starting to read them as well as the patient file on his desk. Thirteen took this as a sign he didn't want to talk so she left. House spent the next three hours reading the history and the file. He was able to focus now, more detemined than ever to get this kid cured. He wanted to be able to focus on reclaiming Lisa Cuddy's body.

At 6:30 am he found a tumor, on the kid's liver. He was scheduled for surgery later that morning so House decided now that it was 7:15, he was going home to sleep. He gathered his backpack and cane, then limped out of his office. He slowly made it to the lobby, wanting nothing more in that moment then sleep.

HE yawned trying to limp out the door. However, in his sleepy haze, he almost tackled Cuddy as she was on her way in the door. She couldn't look him in the eyes, she felt so insecure about their middle of the night conversation.

His body was very close to hers, "Cuddles" House whispered too tired to even stay and harass her. "Im going to take a nap." He told her.

She shook her head, no way he was driving in that state.

"OK, I'm driving you then." She told him before her mind could tell her being alone with him was a bad idea.

"Suit yourself" He told her "But id like to nap at your place" He told her

When they made it in to the parking lot, he climbed into the passenger side of her car, closed his eyes, letting her drive him to home.

He opened his eyes when the car stopped. Wow she had really brought him to her place. He smiled climbing out of the car.

"Well Cuddles, you've got me alone in your house again." He told her crossing over the threshold of the front door.

She shook her head ready to be alone with him.

"Where's the bed?" He asked so close to passing out he couldn't even focus on Cuddy.

When he made in to her bed, he pulled off his shoes and his pants, then climbed into her bed. He smiled up at her, watching her, watching him.

"I made you cum in this bed, without touching you." He whispered before falling asleep.

She shivered watching him sleep for a moment, She felt like a girlfriend, House had let her drive him without a fuss, and had fallen asleep with out trying to fuck her. She smiled at him, leaned down to kiss him on the cheek then left him in her house to nap while she went back to work.


	8. Oh Hell No

Lisa Cuddy was now sitting at her desk; with a large House inspired smile spread across her face. She was currently doing some of her daily paperwork, while also looking over the profit from the previous night's fundraiser. Since dropping House off and coming back to work, her morning had been uneventful. There was a board meeting scheduled for one pm this afternoon, but for now she didn't have anything important to do. House's famous patient was still in recovery from his tumor removing surgery. So House's team was waiting to see if the tumor was the cause of the boy's symptoms. She sighed then glanced at the clock on her computer screen. It was 10:30. She knew House was still sleeping; he hadn't called her to bitch about being stranded, so she took that to mean he was asleep. She reached for the phone, she wanted to call and wake him up.

She gripped the receiver and it rang. "Oh" she gasped the noise surprising her. She pulled the receiver to her ear.

"Hello" She stated "Hey Lisa" Wilson said,

"Have you seen House? His motorcycle is here but he isn't answering his cell and I can't find him."

"House is.." She started to answer but Wilson cut her off.

"Lisa I wanted to tell you to check your email, some potential donor is going to be at this afternoon's meeting and he is requesting you have all department heads there so he can see where his money would go." Wilson quickly informed her.

She shook her head, now she really had to wake House up. "Wilson, House is asleep" She paused "At my House, you need to go get him." Cuddy finished.

"Why is he at your place?" Wilson immediately asked.

"Oh shut up Wilson, he was here all night trying to fix that basketball player's son. This morning he was too sleepy to drive. So I took him to nap." Cuddy explained.

"Ok" Wilson responded "Why is he at your place?" Wilson asked again.

Cuddy sighed. "Wilson, please go get him. Ill call my house phone and try to wake him." She paused; she needed Wilson to pick House up. She didn't want to be alone with an awake House. Well not when they both had a meeting to attend.

"The spare key is under one of the flowerpots on the front porch." She added

"Yes boss" Wilson said then hung up.

Cuddy hung up as well, grabbing the phone again dialing her number. The line rang a few times then the answer machine picked up.

"GREGORY HOUSE, get up and answer this phone. You need to get up." Cuddy's voice sang into the room.

House hadn't moved since passing out. The phone ringing causing him to stir just a little. Cuddy's voice however was doing a great job waking him up. He groaned slapping at the phone on Cuddy's nightstand. It started ringing again. He didn't answer and again the answering machine picked up.

"House, Wilson is on his way to pick you up, get out of my bed and put your pants on."

The answering machine clicked off again while House tried to snuggle deeper into Cuddy's pillow. For the third time the phone rang, House again refusing to answer.

"House also when Wilson gets there do not tell him about the inappropriate things that have been occurring…."

Cuddy was cut off then by House grabbing the phone.

"What do you mean inappropriate?" He asked her sitting up on her bed.

"Oh hey, thanks for answering the phone" She responded.

House shook his head "What did you mean Cuddy?" he asked again. "Inappropriate as in the acts are inappropriate or inappropriate as in it's inappropriate because they occurred with me." He clarified.

"Oh Greg, you are so cute when you feel insecure?" she told him, enjoying a few minutes to bother him.

"Don't patronize me woman." He stated flatly.

Cuddy laughed in to the receiver. "Look, you have to get back to work, you have to attend a meeting." She glanced at the clock again 11:15,

"It's at one, Wilson is on his way to get you" She finished

"Why cant you come get me, you brought me here." He asked innocently.

"I'm working House," she lied.

Just then he heard the front door open.

"House?" Wilson yelled

"Yeah?" House responded, then turned his attention back to the phone.

"Well since you sent my girlfriend to pick me up, and refused to do it yourself, ill see you at work." He told Cuddy hanging up the phone not letting her have a chance to respond.

Wilson was now leaning in the doorway "That Cuddy?" He asked House.

"I hope so," House said with a shrug, getting off the bed to pull his pants back on. His vicodin bottle thankfully in his pant's pocket. He swallowed two of them before sitting back down on the bed to get his shoes back on.

"I'm ready," He told Wilson "But I expect you to feed me before you take be to that patient infested hell hole." He added reaching for his cane.

"Yes dear" Wilson said following House as he limped into the living room.

"Lets go then" Wilson said opening the front door to leave.

They climbed in Wilson's car and headed to find something to feed House. Fifteen minutes later the two men were sitting in a McDonalds. Wilson watching House scarf down the multiple combos he had ordered.

"Why where you at Cuddy's?" Wilson asked.

House shrugged "She was driving" He told Wilson.

"Oh" Wilson responded mulling over the fact he wasn't going to get a real answer.

"That makes no sense. Did something happen between you two last night? You know something that would make Cuddy want you in her house."

House shrugged again "Not that I know of" He said flatly returning his concentration back to the meal in front of him.

Half an hour later they were climbing back in to Wilson's car headed for the hospital. Once they made it past the nurse's station, where Wilson had to stop to 'flirt' with ever nurse including the one he had taken out last night, they settled into House's office. They still had a good thirty minutes before the meeting.

"Tell me again why I have to go?" House asked,

"Um some donor wants to learn about all the departments his money will be contributing to."

House nodded. "Donors should just do as the word implies and donate." House told his friend in complete honesty causing Wilson to laugh.

"Yeah, that would make since" Wilson added trying to stifle his amusement. He knew House hated meetings.

Just then Wilson and House's pagers went off, the meeting was about to begin. Wilson immediately jumped up headed for the conference room where the board meeting was being held. House felt it only right to wait in his office, until the meeting got started.

Fifteen minutes after his second page he limped in to the meeting, slowly. One of the Senior members of the board was standing addressing the room. He paused for a second, rolling his eyes when he say House finally making it in to the room.

"Dr. House, nice of you to finally join us" The board member said.

House nodded "I thought diagnostics should make an entrance"

House then looked around the room, there was only one seat left in between Cuddy and Wilson. Maybe they were saving him a seat. He tried not to grin as he limped to his seat, the speaking board member continuing in his spiel about the hospital.

Cuddy turned her head to watch the man speaking refusing to look at House. He shrugged and took a moment to take in all the faces in the room. He wanted to know who the donor was. It only took a second before House made eye contact with Andrew Smith who was seated across from Cuddy. Andrew winked at House then moved his eyes to Cuddy's chest.

Something about this lewd gesture coming from another man thoroughly pissed House off. Cuddy was his damn it, not some eye candy for a "donor". He had to do something.

After making eye contact with Andrew a second time House moved his left hand from the top of the table, under the table to Cuddy's right leg. He was sure this douche registered where he had placed his hand. Also registering the fact that Cuddy didn't attempt to push the hand away. She did take in a quick breath and looked over at House. Her look telling him his hand could stay if it didn't try to move up her leg.

House grinned, His hand moving down a little to Cuddy's exposed knee in an effort to caress her bare skin. Cuddy shivered feeling his touch, nodding along with the man that was still speaking.

She was quite glad in that moment she was not in charge of this particular meeting.

House was staring at Andrew, daring him to make a comment. Andrew just starred back, a look of envy on his face.

House squeezed Cuddy's knee, shifting his hand pushing her skirt up slightly with his movements. Cuddy glanced over at him, he shrugged his shoulders and continued to caress her skin. She shivered again.

This small gesture, she assumed was a way to say he cared, was willing to just hold any part of her skin. She slid her hand under the table to rest on top of his, squeezing his hand softly. House raised an eyebrow, moving his gaze from Andrew to Cuddy. She was holding his hand. She winked at him, then turned away.

"With out further ado, I'd like to introduce Mr. Andrew Smith, the newest hospital contributor." The speaking man's voice announced in to the room, causing House to again look at Andrew.

The room clapped as Andrew stood up.

"Thank you" He stated loudly grabbing the room's attention.

House unfazed by Andrew's voice took the opportunity to slide his and Cuddy's hands further up her thigh. Cuddy immediately squeezed House's hand but again made no attempt to push him away. Wow she was giving in to him, what a fortunate turn of events. He felt quite certain Cuddy was more than willing now. He shook his head lost in his own thoughts. But what had changed?

"It's nice to see all the departments this money will help." Andrew was saying, "I appriciate the new knowledge I have on some of the hospital sections." Andrew continued.

House pushed his hand further up; he wanted Cuddy's attention. Also he wanted to touch her, so he felt this was a win win situation.

Cuddy quickly turned her head to face him. He starred at her wanting to know if she'd stop him. She immediately felt the heat pool between her legs. She let go of his hand grabbing the pen in front of her.

Andrew was currently asking question about some of the departments. So it seemed the room was preoccupied.

'House we are in a meeting' she wrote on the notebook she always brought to these meetings.

He shook his head. His hand grasping her inner thigh, releasing it then caressing it with his finger tips. She had to bit down on her lower lip to keep from shouting out, his pinky against the outside of her panties, sliding up and down while his fingers played with her thigh.

"Well" Andrew said. "I think I have all the information I need about the hospital." He paused "But I have one more question before I sign the check" He paused again turning to Cuddy who was now gripping the edge of the table.

House's hand felt so good. It was much better than using her hand last night as a substitute. House pushed his pinky hard against Cuddy's panty covered folds.

"I'd like to know if Dr. Cuddy with occupancy me to dinner tonight?" Andrew asked causing the entire room to look at Cuddy.

House stopped moving his hand but left it where it was. He was totally outraged. How dare this motherfucker ask out his Cuddy in a board meeting.

Cuddy, having been lost in the movements of House's hand, didn't hear the question, but noticed the room grow quiet. She looked over at House to see why he had stopped. She then realized everyone was watching her. Did they know what the diagnostician had been doing to her? She felt herself blush.

"Dr. Cuddy?" Andrew questioned.

She shot her eyes up at the tall blonde figure.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Dr. Cuddy I'd like to take you to dinner." Andrew told her.

Cuddy frowned, what the hell was this guy doing?

House squeezed her thigh. The room still starred at her. Then it hit Cuddy, this man wasn't going to give the hospital the money he had promised without her agreeing to go on a date with her.

She sighed, then plastered a smile to her face. This was for the hospital. "I think we could work something out." She said to Andrew.

House immediately pulled his hand from her thigh. This was fucking ridiculous.

Andrew now had a very smug look on his face. "Well its settled then" Andrew announced grabbing his briefcase to pull out his checkbook.

Cuddy looked down, her skirt crumpled and her lap abandoned. She looked over at House, trying to get his attention while the room was thanking Andrew. House refused to look at her. He needed to get out of there, before he started cussing, or causing a scene, anything to get this douche bag to leave with or without donating.

Foreman took that moment to burst in to the room.

"Dr. House, Scott is crashing, it wasn't the tumor." Foreman announced.

House looked confused for a moment then figured Scott was the patient. He grinned, granted this was probably not the best time to grin, but he was quite pleased with the opportunity to leave. Maybe this kid wasn't such an annoyance. House still considered him a cock blocker, but maybe there was hope for the kid. He jumped up, as fast as he could, grabbed his cane and left the room without so much as a glance at Cuddy.

Andrew seemed even more pleased, as the meeting was called to a close and the room emptied out. Cuddy now left alone with Andrew. She stood, having already calmed her skirt. Andrew handed Cuddy the check with a huge grin.

"So, are you free tonight?" He asked.

"Um yeah" She said looking at the check, she figured she better get this over with.

"Great" Andrew told her

"I know the perfect place for a romantic evening."

She sighed. "Ok well you can pick me up here at seven" She said turning to leave the room.

"Ill see you later then" Andrew called after her, not even noticing the upset in Cuddy's tone.


	9. I Have To

House sat in his office starring at his white board, which currently displayed all of that Scott kid's symptoms. He had sent the team to run a few more test. He was pretty sure now it was a genetic disorder. He tapped his cane on the floor. He fucking hated meetings especially meetings where assholes got to ask Cuddy out. He lowered his head to rest of the top of his cane.

"Damn it" He muttered.

"So this is the diagnostics department?" Andrew Smith's voice asked entering House's office.

House immediately stood; delighted in the fact he was at least a half-inch taller than this blonde fucker.

"Something wrong Dr. House?" Andrew asked stepping further in to House's office.

"Can I help you with something? Aren't you supposed to be feeding the woman you paid to date you? House asked meeting Andrew's smug look with an even smugger look.

Andrew nodded "That doesn't occur till seven."

House nodded, it was obvious this man was trying to act like he had stole House's girl. House knew, however, that if you asked anyone, everyone one say there was nothing between them, and honestly House wasn't sure what was happening between them. He did know he wanted to fuck her and he also knew he did not want her going anywhere with the man in front of him, or any man for that matter. He also knew that he felt incredible in Cuddy's presence and he absolutely loved the fact that she seemed to come apart at the seams when he touched her.

"Dr. House?" Andrew questioned desperately wanting to know what the doctor was thinking. He enjoyed the idea of taking something from this doctor. From what Andrew had heard around the hospital, House was an ass, acted like nothing bothered him. Andrew completely despised men like House. Ok maybe that wasn't true. Andrew was jealous of House, he saw the way a beautiful woman like Lisa Cuddy looked at House, the way House took what he wanted. Andrew wanted to be able to do that. So now Andrew wanted to be known around this hospital as the one who knocked House down a few pegs, put the confident doctor in his place.

House starred at Andrew

"What do you need?" House asked again.

Andrew smiled "Just looking around before my date" He told House, turning then leaving House's office.

"Gees that dude is an even bigger douche then I thought" House said a loud.

Wilson was pushing in to House's office "Who is a douche?" Wilson asked watching as House limped back to his chair.

"That stupid fuck" House told his friend

"Great that narrows it down completely" Wilson remarked sitting in the chair across from House's desk.

"How the fuck do you ask someone to dinner in a board meeting?" He clenched his fist "Offering to pay that person basically if she takes the date" He added.

Wilson watched intently, House seemed to be really pissed off.

"He is making Cuddy a whore" House almost yelled.

Wilson nodded. "You need to calm down." Wilson stated "Cuddy is doing it for the hospital, I'm sure it'll be one dinner" He paused "Hell House you can't even consider it a date." He paused again watching House for a response "Cuddy's not a whore, She won't date him for the money" Wilson finished.

House shook his head not saying anything. It was obvious to Wilson, something was defiantly happening between his two friends.

"Are you jealous?" Wilson asked after a moment.

"Hell no" House quickly shouted looking up to meet his friend's eyes.

"Ok" Wilson conceded. "Then what are you so angry about?" Wilson asked, knowing full well House was jealous.

When House didn't answer Wilson continued trying to assess the situation "Did you get drunk, and tell her how you really feel or something and now you don't want her to date someone else?" Wilson pushed.

House shook his head "I just don't like that asshole." House finally said. "Donors just really piss me off, it has nothing to do with that douche bag's potential whore."

"She's not a whore House" Wilson told him.

House shook his head again. "That's what you say now." House said with a slight chuckle "Just wait, soon everyone will be lined up to give money to this hospital with the stipulation Cuddy dates them."

Wilson smiled. "Some guys have to pay for the hot chicks"

House nodded leaning back in his chair. Wilson felt his waist vibrating, his pager was going off. He stood up looking at House.

"I gotta go give a consult in the clinic" HE told House "Wanna come?" He then asked with a smirk.

"Well that is a tempting offer, but I'm waiting to see if my patient lives." House said as Wilson left his office. He then brought his hands to his face, letting his cane fall to the floor. He sighed hearing the door open again. He didn't look up figuring it was Wilson again

"Dude I already told you, you have to do your own consults" He said into his hands.

"What consult?" A female voice asked softly.

House registered the voice immediately. Looking up to take in the sight of Lisa Cuddy standing before him. She looked quite sad.

"Thought you were Wilson" He told her.

"Oh" She said taking a seat in the chair Wilson had just vacated. House just looked at her

"Greg listen…" She started, but House cut her off.

"Why were you crying when you kissed me in your office?" He asked her. She was a little confused. What the hell did that have to do with anything?

"Um, I had just gotten off the phone with my mom. She pissed me off" Cuddy told him.

"I'm glad nothing was wrong" He responded. Did Gregory House just say he was glad nothing was wrong? She shivered, he cared, and he was trying to tell her he cared. She sighed, wanting to jump across his desk and smother him in kisses. He cared.

"Don't you have a date to be getting ready for?" House asked his tone filled with rage.

Cuddy nodded slowly, "Greg, I'm not going on a date with him, I'm just sealing the deal for the hospital." She paused, that didn't sound right "This is a 'thank you for your contribution' dinner, nothing more." She added,

"I'm not dating him House," She continued after a moment of watching House not respond to her. "Greg…please…" She pleaded standing up "Talk to me". She yelled pressing her hands down on his desk.

"Have fun on your date Lisa" He finally spoke.

Cuddy glared at him. "Fuck you House" She shouted causing her chest to heave.

"Ive already tried to get you to do that." He told her "I tried all night"

She continued to glare. "But at this moment, I don't want just one fuck Cuddy". He added, his voice calm.

Cuddy wanted to cry, did he just say he wanted something more than one romp?

"I have to go with Andrew to dinner House. So if you are only telling me this to make me cancel." She paused "I don't want to hear it."

He shrugged "Suit yourself" He responded picking up his ipod that laid on his desk shoving the headphones in his ears

"But I never just say things Cuddy" He added leaning back in his chair closing his eyes.

Cuddy breathed in deeply, then walked around his desk putting her hands on the arm rests of his chair leaned her face down to his. He sensed her movements and opened his eyes, her face inches from his. She moved her right hand up to yank the headphones from his ears, then placed it back on the armrest.

"Last night Greg, you told me you wanted me." She paused "actually I think you told me twice, did you mean you wanted my body or you wanted all of me?" She asked him.

He smirked at her. Did she think she had gained control? He immediately raised his right hand, forcefully guiding it under her skirt, straight to her folds. He quickly pressed his thumb against her clit, and then rubbed his fingers across her panties.

"I also explained to you that this pussy is mine and I do not want it to go anywhere with anyone else." HE whispered to her, that lust filled tone she was growing accustom to, returning. She grabbed the arms of his chair tightly, biting down on her lip to stifle any sounds she might make if allowed.

His fingers grabbed the now soaked triangle of her thong, pulling it down, so his hand could feel the intimate skin he was caressing. His thumb continued to flick over her swollen clit, his pointer finger poised at her opening daring to glide in to her. He looked up at her, her eyes where closed now, she was biting her lip harder, her head thrown back. He really enjoyed being the reason for her pleasure, his fingers now working faster, to tease her. HE kept his thumb pressed hard on her clit. He leaned forward his head pressed against her neck. He started sucking hard. If she felt she had to go to this dinner, he was defiantly going to let that douche bag know she was taken.

Cuddy, for the second time today lost in the movements of his hand, did not notice his efforts to mark his territory. She felt her walls start to tighten; she was so close to exploding. House sensed this too. He pulled his head away from her, his hand only moving faster.

"I think you're ready Lisa" He whispered, "Do it Lisa, cum for me." He commanded.

She managed to nod losing herself above him. His hand moving faster, harder, she came screaming his name, getting weak in the knees. She fell forward in to his lap. She felt his cock, rock hard underneath her straining to be released. She smiled loving she did that to him.

She wriggled just a little and he moaned.

"Lisa, you have to go get ready for your date" He whispered, his eyes now closed.

She shook her head, well her entire body, causing him to grab the arms of his chair. "I'm just going to wear this," She whispered back, starting to rock in his lap.

His hands moved to her waist, stopping her. "Lisa, get off of my lap" He told her bluntly.

She did so quickly pulling up her soaked thong in the process, a little hurt he stopped her. It seemed he wasn't willing to loose control for her. The way a person did when they orgasmed.

"I have glass doors" He told her slipping his hand down to his lap to palm his throbbing cock. She nodded watching his hand. She knew what that hand was capable of, so this act enthralled her.

"I'm just readjusting." He told her after a moment.

She nodded, her eyes filled with lust. She wanted to touch him. Actually she wanted to see him, fully aware of just how big 'Little Greg' was.

"I could do that" she offered, He smiled up at her, catching sight of the beautiful hickey on her neck.

"You have a date to go to," he told her again. She nodded.

"You think maybe you could come over when I get home?" She asked.

He shook his head standing up. "I think I'm going to go there now." He told her grabbing his cane, and backpack.

"What?" She questioned,

"That way ill be there when you get home." He told her kissing her softly on the lips before limping past her, heading out of his office.


	10. Hickey

After watching House limp down the hall, Cuddy had rushed to her office. She wasn't exactly sure why she had rushed, but nonetheless she had and now she sat at her desk, paperwork pilled in front of her.

It was a complete façade, just in case someone walked in. She was sitting at her desk with images of Gregory House running through her head. Some of them where completely innocent, that included things like sitting on her couch watching TV with him or just eating a meal with him. She tried not to let her mind wander to the better fantasies where he pushed her over the arm of said couch and fucked her from behind or fucked her in her shower, or just fucked her in her bed, but of course her mind wondered there and she leaned back in her chair with a large sigh.

She was ready to start something with House, anything that involved being close to him in a more than 'at work' way. Ok what she really wanted was to be madly in love with him, marry him, have his children and grow old with him. Something told her, however, that these life plans seemed a little to domestic for House, so she knew a compromise needed to be made. With that realization she wanted to go home. She wanted to go home to see if House had really exited his office and went to her house, so she could talk to him Also she needed to change her underwear.

"Fuck" She said a loud glancing at her computer screen to check the time. It was 5:45pm. Great she still had an hour and 15 minutes before it was time for dinner with Andrew.

She stood up, knowing she kept an extra outfit in her office, somewhere. Where had she put that suitcase? She didn't think she had brought underwear but maybe some pants where going without the undergarment would be ok. She sighed again checking her office once more before finally remembering the case was stored in the trunk of her car. She left her office, retrieved the suitcase, and made it back to her office with out any interruption.

She ducked into her bathroom and successfully pulled on the jeans she had brought with her as back up. She looked in to her mirror. She was not going to primp or anything but she is a woman, she told herself, she had to make sure she looked good. When she looked in to the mirror, she saw it. The discoloration on her neck, completely visible with the top she was wearing.

She bit her lip before almost shouting, "That fucking asshole gave me a hickey!"

She shook her head, nothing she could do about it. She checked the back up top, but it was just as low cut. Maybe she could say it was a bruise, she shook her head again, even she wasn't that naïve.

"Fuck" She again said aloud.

This settled it she had to go home, she needed something to cover her neck. She walked back in to her office gathering her things, glancing at the clock, 6:18pm. Ok she had enough to time to drive home, find a scarf, or turtleneck, or even the collard shirt House had on today. She shuddered; this was not the time to fantasize. Oh shit, she couldn't go home if he really was there, she'd never make it for the dinner.

She pulled her phone out of her purse as she made it into the elevator and down to the parking lot for the second time in the last half hour. She quickly dialed House's cell and was surprised he answered

"Dr. Gregory House, naked and on you bed." House said playfully in to the speaker.

"You asshole, I have a hickey." Cuddy yelled back in response "Are you really on my bed?" She asked after registering what he said.

House who was currently sitting on Wilson's office couch smiled remembering the hickey he did in fact give her.

"You have a hickey?" House asked, "How strange, someone must have been caught in the throws of passion and accidentally sucked to hard on your neck." He told her slyly.

Cuddy let out a chuckle "Actually a possessive jerk decided he needed to mark his territory." She told him.

"Oh so we are in agreement?" He asked, "It is my territory?"

Cuddy again chuckled. "House you're an ass."

"I know, now meet me in Wilson's office so I can touch your ass." He told her.

"Oh so you're in the hospital?" She asked a little disappointed he wasn't waiting for her.

"Dr. Cuddy, I have a patient. It would be inhumane for me to leave said patient," He told her trying to sound sincere.

"Oh shut up" She responded back, now leaving the perch she had taken next to the door of the hospital facing the parking lot when House had mentioned being naked.

She started walking to her car.

"Look House I've got to go change" She told him. "I'm almost at my car" She finished.

"Ok, but your not leaving for the date until seven right? He asked.

"Yeah, something like that." She told him "Wait.. Why?" She asked,

"Dr. Cuddy I have a patient I have to go." He responded swiftly hanging up.

Cuddy closed her phone and looked at it "What an ass!" She muttered to it.

"Who's an ass?" Andrew Smith asked as he saw Cuddy approach. He was leaning against his car, which was right beside Cuddy's.

Cuddy was quite positive that car had not been there when she had retrieved her suitcase. Cuddy's left hand immediately came up to her neck to cover the hickey.

"Um no one." She told him, finally responding to Andrew's question.

The man just nodded. "Well" Andrew stated stepping closer to Cuddy who had frozen upon seeing him. "I think you and I are alone in this parking garage." He continued.

Cuddy just nodded, where the hell was he going with this comment? Andrew stopped directly in front of Cuddy, looking down at her. She could feel his breath on the arm across her chest.

Andrew raised his arms and placed them on Cuddy's shoulders.

"This reminds me of dancing with you" Andrew whispered, "I felt like we were the only people on the dance floor."

Cuddy just nodded; in shock this man was touching her. "Listen Andrew" She basically shouted. "I've got to go…" She paused her plan had been to go home, now…well now she really was wearing House's shirt " check the clinic, then we can go."

She backed away from him letting his arms fall back to his sides, then she whirled around heading back to the elevator not letting the confused donor respond. He did however attempt to follow her.

When they both got in the elevator she looked at him, her left hand still firmly on her neck.

"You don't need to come with me." She told him.

"I want to" He said smiling over at her "I want to spend every minute I can with you, this might be my only chance." He finished.

She smiled at him as the elevator doors opened. She didn't know how to get rid of this man. "Can you do me a favor, it'll get us out of here faster." Andrew nodded. "Ok" Cuddy continued, "Go to the nurses station and ask them to help you find Dr. Wilson. When he comes to the nurses station tell him I'll meet him there."

"I can do that," Andrew told her, walking a little faster.

Cuddy stopped in front of Wilson's office, she glanced through the window and saw House was the only person in the office. She pushed open the door causing House to jump up. He hadn't actually expected her in Wilson's office. Before House could say anything Cuddy grabbed his shirt

"Take this off" She told him.

House started to laugh, "Cant wait till you get home?" He asked her

"No you ass, Andrew was in the parking lot and I didn't know how to say 'I have to change shirts before dinner because House gave me a hickey'. So now I need this shirt, with its collar."

House nodded, starting to remove the garment she apparently needed. Cuddy actually expected more of a fight, House loved his clothes.

"Why are you giving in so easily?" She asked him taking the shirt he was now offering her.

House grinned "Not only did I give you a hickey" He told her limping closer to her "But now you are wearing my clothes."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, trying to decide is she should button the shirt or leave it open. "House, can you see it?" She asked.

House stretched his hands to his shirt and pulled Cuddy to him. He leaned down to her neck, using his nose to push back his collar. He pressed his lips to her neck, kissing the hickey. Cuddy shivered grabbing House's waist to hold herself upright. House smiled against Cuddy's skin continuing to softly kiss her neck. Cuddy released a small moan, and House slid his tongue over her neck, licking the hickey. Then he stood back up and looked down at her. Her breathing was heavy, her pupils dilated, and she looked beautiful, he decided, in his shirt.

"No I can't see it." He told her smoothly.

"Great" She whispered catching her breath.

"Where is the douche bag now if you met him in the parking lot?" House asked.

"Oh shit," Cuddy responded "Nurse's station" She finished and she turned to leave.

Knowing he would, House followed her. He wanted to see the expression on Andrew's face, seeing Cuddy in his clothes.

Wilson was standing with Andrew at the nurse's station. Both men caught sight of Cuddy quickly; well House helped the situation my shouting "Wide load coming through".

Andrew's jaw dropped. House had the biggest grin on his face and Cuddy now had on more clothes than he had seen her in.

Wilson was unfazed, assuming this had to do with some bet or maybe some agreement involving clinic duty.

"You ready?" Cuddy asked Andrew. He nodded and the two of them started to walk back down the hall. Andrew didn't say anything about Cuddy's new appearance, just walked quietly with her.

House quickly grabbed Wilson pulling him away from the nurse Wilson was trying to woe.

"Ok honey, you are taking me to dinner" House paused giving Wilson a chance to say bye to the nurse.

"Now?" Wilson asked. House nodded limping to the elevator, pulling Wilson by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Wilson asked House when they got in to the parking lot.

House shrugged. "Andrew Smith is picking the restaurant tonight" House informed his friend.

"That explains the rush." Wilson responded unlocking his car, climbing in. House followed suit and climbed in the passenger seat.

A few rows over, House could see Cuddy and Andrew talking in between their cars. House could only assume Andrew wanted Cuddy to ride with him, and Cuddy was insisting she take her own car. Obviously Cuddy won the debate climbing in her car as Andrew climbed in his. Andrew pulled out of his space and Cuddy followed.

"Follow that car" House told Wilson laughing.

"Why are we following them?" Wilson asked pulling out of his parking space to follow his boss to her date.

House looked over at his friend "I don't like that asshole." House answered firmly.


	11. Only Watching

_**A/N** Well I know this is a few chapters late, but I wanted to take a minute to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story. It makes me feel incredibly special knowing other House fans are enjoying something I'm writing. So Thank You for your um support and enthusiasm toward my story._

_-Susan T_

Andrew pulled in to the parking lot of an apparently 'well to do' Italian restaurant. Cuddy parked beside him while Wilson and House, trying to stay under the radar parked further in to the cars in the lot. They stayed in the car and watched Andrew usher Cuddy in to the restaurant. With a sigh Wilson got out of his car and headed into the restaurant, House limping by his side. Andrew and Cuddy were already seated. This restaurant was obviously not a popular Italian eatery; there were quite a few empty tables.

House grinned "Good choice douche bag" he muttered to Wilson. Wilson shook his head, walking up to the hostess, with a smile. Before Wilson had time to try and seduce the young women who currently stood in front of them with menus, House elbowed him in the side.

"Hi" House stated "My lover and I are here celebrating our 65th wedding anniversary and we'd like a table for two." House told the hostess

"Also the table needs to keep us hidden from the couple that just entered this fine establishment" House paused there as the hostess seemed to try and remember what couple they were discussing. Finally she nodded.

"Oh but I need to be able to see them." House finished.

Without any thought or question the young woman nodded again

"OK, right this way." She said beckoning Wilson and House with the menus as she led them to the perfect spot.

"Happy Anniversary" The girl told them as they sat down "Your server will be right with you". She finished then walked away.

House let out a happy laugh. "Yeah happy 65th anniversary dear". He told Wilson checking to make sure he could see Cuddy.

Wilson shook his head "I cant believe you brought me to such a fine restaurant on our anniversary" Wilson retorted

"Hey you drove." House said cutting him off. Wilson sighed

"Im going to the bathroom" Wilson almost announced and left the table.

House didn't know if he'd get many moments where he was alone to harass Cuddy, so he pulled his phone from his pocket and called her. He watched as Cuddy's purse vibrated and Cuddy answered her phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Lisa" House whispered and he watched Cuddy shiver with a big smirk

"I am so hard right now, I wish you were here" He continued the lust filled tone coming in loud and clear over the phone. Cuddy shivered again.

"I'm at dinner" She replied.

"I know Lisa but my cock is throbbing. I was trying not to think about you and I thought about you and now my dick is rock hard." He paused watching Cuddy as he spoke, she looked flushed. Great he was turning her on.

Andrew was starring at her, maybe he thought it was rude to be on the phone during a date. Even better, House told himself, he was turning Cuddy on and annoying the asshole she was here with.

"Lisa, …Lisa " House moaned.

Andrew watched as Cuddy's eyes grew large, Who was she talking to?

"Lisa only you get me this hard," House continued fake moaning.

Cuddy couldn't stand it. No way she could listen to this. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs. This dinner had to end soon.

"Ill take care of it after I eat" She managed to say and hung up.

"Who was that?" Andrew asked once Cuddy had placed her phone back in her purse.

"Oh the hospital" Cuddy responded looking down at her menu. She was ready to order, didn't care what exactly she ordered, but she was ready to order.

"This restaurant has a really great chef" Andrew informed her as she looked up from the menu.

"Great" She responded. The waiter walked up just then and they ordered.

"How long have you been dean of medicine?" Andrew asked obliviously trying to make small talk.

"What?" Cuddy asked pulled from the vision of what House was doing while moaning on the phone.

"Is something wrong?" Andrew then asked.

"Oh no, no….I'm fine" Cuddy paused "I just…thank you so much for your donation." She paused again "It will help tremendously. We want to do a few renovations and always need more money for research." She finished. Andrew nodded.

"Lisa, I am glad to do it, donating to your hospital lead me to meet you. And I must say that is worth spending my money." With that fact out in the open, he reached across the table to grab Cuddy's hand. To House's dismay, Cuddy did not immediately pull away.

Wilson was now seated across from House flirting with their waitress and did not seem to notice the now pissed off expression House's face now carried.

Thankfully at that moment, Cuddy's waiter reappeared with their food. House had already informed Wilson they were not actually eating this was totally a watch mission. So House watched and Wilson flirted.

Cuddy now with her hand back worked on her meal, while Andrew watched her intently.

"Wow, even chewing food you are beautiful" Andrew told her. Cuddy looked up at him and smiled

"Thanks" She responded. House did stuff like that told her something completely unfitting of the surroundings. She smiled thinking of House.

Of coarse Andrew thought the smile was for him and smiled back.

He again started making small talk with her. They talked about the hospital, and he even got her to tell him a little about her personal life. Wanting to know if she had come from a big family, if she wanted kids.

Then he asked about House and Cuddy froze.

"He is a doctor in my hospital." She paused in her response. "Actually He is the best doctor in my hospital." She corrected herself.

Andrew nodded. "I hear he's an ass"

"Um yeah, he is" Cuddy told him honestly "But like I said he is the best doctor I have." Cuddy finished. She did not like talking about House. As it turns out, just talking about him did a great job turning her on.

"I'm sure he is" Andrew remarked again snaking his hand across the table to hold Cuddy's.

"What the hell is he doing?" House asked…himself really. It seemed the waitress Wilson was condoling with shift had ended because she was now sitting at the table with them, leaning very close to Wilson. House's question didn't interrupt the pair so House thought this was a good time to go to the bathroom and call Cuddy again.

"I'm going to the men's room" House said getting up.

When he reached his destination, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Cuddy. House couldn't see her this time but knew she had to pull her hand away from Andrew to answer.

"Yes?" Cuddy asked a little nervously, once she had opened her phone. Andrew heard the tone change and raised an eyebrow.

"You thinking about me?" House asked leaning beside the men's room door. No reason to actually go in there, he only needed to use the phone.

"Of course" Cuddy responded.

"Oh so are your panties soaking wet yet?" House asked causing Cuddy to smile.

"That's not an option" Cuddy told him looking down at her plate.

"Are you trying to tell me I don't…." House started losing the lustful tone.

Cuddy couldn't have that so she cut him off "No that's not an option" Cuddy told him again

"There is no bottom layer." She finished trying to decide why she was telling him she had gone with out underwear.

House immediately understood. "You don't have on any panties?" He asked shocked, feeling his groin start to stir.

"Yes" Cuddy answered, a grin stuck on her face.

"OK Cuddy, you tell that asshole something has come up." He paused there "Which is not a lie, something is up" He added.

"I'm eating now" She reminded him. House wanted to shout.

"I'm going to eat now" She told him and hung up.

"Fuck" House said a loud as he limped back to his table. Wilson and the waitress were lost in a tongue battle so neither of them looked up as House sat back down. He looked over at Cuddy's table since his table was preoccupied and sighed. From the looks of things Cuddy and Andrew both had finished their meals and where talking. This was taking forever.

The waiter approached the table and laid the check in front of Andrew. He pulled out his wallet and slid his debit card in to the card holder. While he waited on the safe return of him card he looked at Lisa. He was not ready for this date to be over, he did not feel in had successfully seduced her.

"So Lisa, there is a beautiful park across the street, I was hoping we could go for a walk." He told her.

Cuddy looked up at him. How could she tell him she was in a hurry? She really didn't want to hurt his feelings or have him void the check he had given the hospital. She really…..really wanted to go talk to House. She needed to talk to House, especially if she was ruining dinners on purpose because of him.

"Ok but I do have to work in the morning" She told him with a smile. "So this has to be a short walk".

Andrew grinned, the waiter then returning with his debit card. Andrew jumped up

"Lets get going then" He said extending his hand to Cuddy.

She took it and stood up herself, grabbing her bag, as the two of them headed for the door.

House stood up and told Wilson it was time to go. Both Wilson and the waitress stood, Wilson shrugged at his friend.

"She's got to go get her things" Wilson told House as the waitress made her way to get her belongings.

House shook his head "I'll be outside."

House left the restaurant just in time to see Cuddy and Andrew cross the street instead of get in their cars. Where the fuck where they going?

Wilson walked out just then looking quite disheveled with a waitress draped under his arm

"Wilson, I'm going to get a ride with Cuddy" House told his friend.

Normally Wilson would have made some sort of comment, or observation but his penis was currently the only thinking part of his body so Wilson just shrugged and followed the waitress to her car.

House watched for a moment then crossed the street in the direction he had seen Cuddy go.


	12. I Need a Ride

Andrew and Cuddy walked side by side on the cement path that was cut through the landscape of this park. There were benches every couple of feet and they even passed a few joggers. Andrew tried to grab Cuddy's hand but every time Cuddy walked a little faster, so his hand was not able to grab hers.

House followed slowly watching this unfold, now he was just waiting for the perfect moment to step in and stop this madness.

"You seem really nervous Lisa" Andrew stated causing Cuddy to stop walking.

"What?" She asked him. She was not nervous, horny and ready to go home yes, but not nervous.

"You seem nervous, you keep pulling away from me," He told her.

What the fuck? Did this asshole think he was so great that she was suppose to fall madly in love with him on one forced date?

"Its nothing really" She responded

"I'm always like this" She finished.

Andrew took this moment to grab both of Cuddy's hands.

"I'd really like you to relax Lisa" He whispered stepping closer to Cuddy.

House stood there watching this asshole with his hands on Cuddy and now his body pressed against Cuddy's.

Andrew started to lean down. It was obvious he was going to kiss her. No way this was going to happen.

"MY GOD THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE FINEST ASS I HAVE EVER SEEN ON A WOMAN" House yelled causing Cuddy and a jogger to look in his direction and Andrew's kiss to land on Cuddy's cheek.

Cuddy immediately smiled at the limping figure coming toward her. The smile faded however when she realized how close she was pressed against Andrew. Cuddy tried to pull away, but Andrew slid his arm around her waist as he too, turned to face House.

"Dr. House, you just out for a limp?" Andrew asked, completely pissed off House had ruined his moment with Cuddy.

House nodded as he got close enough to speak normally to the pair. House didn't respond, but raised his eyebrows in a 'why the fuck are you two still standing so close together' sort of way.

Cuddy feeling very um embarrassed pulled away from Andrew's arm.

House smiled a victory smile before speaking. "Cuddy you forgot to roll down the window when you left me in the car."

Cuddy shook her head, knowing full well House had not been in her car.

"Oh sorry" Cuddy responded, "I didn't want you talking to anyone passing by". She finished causing Andrew to look down at her.

This was their date, House needed to leave.

"Well Dr. House, since you've made it out of the car safely, I'm going to continue with my date" Andrew told House reaching over to pull Cuddy back to him. Cuddy didn't respond but starred at House, who smirked.

"Well if that's your plan it seems you'll be doing it alone." House told the now angry looking man.

"Where do you gather that from?" Andrew asked abandoning his attempt to pull Cuddy to him and stepped closer to House, starting to clench his fists.

House wanted to say something along the lines of 'Well, i'm about to take that woman there wearing my shirt, back to her place and fuck her senseless.' But he honestly thought Cuddy wouldn't like that response very much and he thought it best not to anger Cuddy right before he got to seal the deal. So he sighed and looked at Cuddy.

"I need a ride," He told her flatly.

Cuddy just nodded, starting to join House on his side of this standoff.

"How the fuck did you get here?" Andrew asked even more pissed off now that Cuddy was now standing next to House.

"I was kidnapped by a hooker and she dropped me off in this park." House said with a shrug "Thankfully for me though I saw a very familiar shape walking ahead and knew I was saved." House finished.

Andrew took another step closer to House a look of sheer contentment on his face. House moved his cane in front of him, if Andrew planned on hitting him, he'd get a cane straight in the balls.

Cuddy lifted her hand to House's elbow.

"Lets go then boys, I need to get home". Cuddy told them both turning around to head back toward the restaurant.

House immediately followed suit limping beside her. Andrew not wanted to miss the chance to tell Cuddy bye, ran up to join them, walking by Cuddy's left while House limped to her right.

"We're off to see the wizard," House muttered making Cuddy hit him playfully in the arm.

House caught her hand in his before she could withdraw it. Cuddy let her hand linger for just a moment before pulling away. She didn't want Andrew to return to the hospital and blab she was holding hands with House. She was completely ok with Andrew saying House ruined their date. No one would think anything about it hearing that news.

Blissfully unaware Andrew tried to grab Cuddy's hand again. This guy was very persistent. Cuddy trying to keep far enough away so Andrew couldn't touch her, wasn't watching where she was going and tripped. House immediately caught her hand again while Cuddy regained balance.

"Cuddy, you can't fall for me while you're on a date with someone else, i've explained that to you." He told her as they all paused.

"Shut up House" Cuddy responded and kept walking pulling House with her since he still had her hand.

"Whoa, cripple here slow down" He told her, as Andrew caught up with Cuddy.

House let go of Cuddy and followed behind her.

"Come on House, I've got to get you home, so I can get to bed." She said looking over her shoulder at the limping man behind her. House grinned,

"I'm right behind you Cuddy," He told her.

Cuddy shivered immediately, hadn't she been thinking about him being behind her in her house? She needed to get home now.

They made it back to the street without any more hesitation. Cuddy and Andrew started heading back across the street.

"Cuddy wait" House yelled a big grin on his face. "I'm not allowed to cross the road by myself". He told her reaching out his caneless hand.

Cuddy shook her head and took his outstretched hand.

"Come on you big baby" She told him.

House pulled Cuddy close to his side as he waited for a car to pass. Andrew had already huffed across, but House stood there feeling the heat from Cuddy's body, as he made sure no other cars were coming.

A few seconds later the three of them stood between Andrew and Cuddy's cars. Andrew scowled at House trying to figure out why the doctor was still standing with them. When he decided, House was staying put he looked at Cuddy.

"I had a great night Lisa" He told Cuddy "I hate it was cut short but id love to do it again soon." Andrew finished. Cuddy just nodded

"Thank you for the meal, and the donation" She responded.

Andrew leaned down to try and kiss Cuddy again, but House went in to a fit of coughing and for a second time that night Cuddy received an unwelcome kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Dr. Cuddy" Andrew stated heading to get in his car. "I will see you soon" He finished and climbed in the driver's side of his vehicle.

"I will see you soon" House repeated as he and Cuddy watched Andrew crank his car, put it in reverse and exit the parking lot.

"What?" Cuddy asked "See who soon?"

House turned to her, want evident in his eyes he stepped closer to her, sliding his caneless hand to her waist.

"I'm going to see you soon" He told her "Naked" He finished causing Cuddy to blush.

"Lets go House" She responded

"My sentiments exactly" He whispered limping to the passenger side of the car.


	13. Knight or Mongrel

_**A/N** So this is basically, just a release of some of the sexual tension. It's a long chapter with almost no plot, just sex. The next chapter will continue with the plot, hopefully!_

Once they were safely in the car Cuddy looked over at House.

"How did you get to that park?" she asked him. House shrugged.

"I already explained that to you, now lets go". He responded quickly.

Cuddy shook her head, making it obvious to House that was not an acceptable answer. House did not want to tell her he and Wilson had spied on her, so he slide his hand over to her thigh and leaned his face to her neck. He used his nose to move the collar of his shirt, softly kissing Cuddy's neck while his hand squeezed her thigh tightly.

"Greg.." Cuddy moaned "Does that mean the hooker was with you when you called me?" She asked.

House's hand was sliding up her thigh while he tried to think of the best answer to that question. Since nothing good came to mind he leaned back into his own seat and starred at her, his hand firmly on her thigh.

"Why?" He asked finally.

"Well did she help you with your throbbing cock?' Cuddy asked in a completely innocent voice.

House shook his head no quite vigorously.

"She couldn't help," He told her.

"Why not?" Cuddy continued with her innocent act.

"She refused to let me call her Lisa, for some reason it killed the mood." He told her causing Cuddy to grin.

Before Cuddy had a chance to evaluate what he said he squeezed her thigh and pulled his hand back to his side of the car.

"Can you take me to get my bike at the hospital now?" He asked and Cuddy just nodded, starting the car.

They rode in silence, both of them lost in thought. House didn't know what to say to tell Cuddy it was no longer just about getting in her pants, though that needed to be apart of the arrangement.

So he again moved his hand to her thigh and squeezed it firmly. Cuddy let out a breath she didn't realizing she'd been holding, just as they were pulling into the hospital. Cuddy parked the car beside House's motorcycle. House swiftly leaned over and kissed Cuddy on the cheek, then climbed out of the car.

Cuddy didn't say anything, or attempt to stop him. She just sat there in her car watching him climb on his bike and speed away. Cuddy left the parking lot heading home, knowing House was scared. It was obvious to her, that both of them basically wanted the same thing. A Relationship. She shuddered at the thought. She wanted a relationship with Gregory House.

"Fuck" She shouted. How the hell was she going to get House to admit that, then act on it?

She sighed turning to pull in to her driveway, a motorcycle was parked in her spot and a man leaning on a cane was standing on her porch. She smiled, she didn't think he was going to come over; he had to know she was going to make him talk. Nonetheless she quickly climbed out of her car and rushed to her porch.

Before having time to think, or let House think she threw herself on him, pushing him against her front door. His arms moved up to her waist and his cane fell with a clatter on to the porch. Her lips fiercely pressed against his. She used her tongue to part his lips. She started to slide her tongue in to find his but stopped letting her teeth find his bottom lip, she sucked on it hard while House's hands moved under his shirt she was wearing. He attempted to push it off of her shoulders when she realized they were still outside. She pulled her lips away from his and he tried to pull her back.

"I need to unlock the door" She managed to say, shifting her key bearing hand beside him to complete the trivial act.

When the door was unlocked, she shifted around him and walked in to her house. He reached down and grabbed his cane before limping after her.

She was standing just inside the doorway next to the wall he had fingered her against the night of the 'prom'. Her hands were on her hips and her eyebrows raised in a 'what are you waiting for' fashion.

House closed her front door behind him and stood in front of her. He wasn't touching her, but he was close enough to feel the heat radiating off her body.

"Did you have fun on your date?" He asked in that sexy low whisper, taking a step closer to her, leaving his cane leaned against he door.

"Not until I was rescued." She responded honestly, her arms falling to her sides watching House's subtle steps toward her. Her breathing became a little heavier as he moved his hands to her waist, an attempt to touch her and hold himself up.

"Oh?" He asked "Knight in shining armor?"

She shook her head

"No a protective mongrel keeping tabs on his….. shirt" She managed to respond.

"Can I have it back then?" He asked letting go of her waist.

Cuddy nodded slightly removing House's shirt from her shoulders. Was this why he was here to get his shirt back? She handed the garment to him.

He took it starring at her, the hickey beautifully displayed on her neck.

"I think that shirt is mine too" HE told her pointing at the shirt she was clad in "And those pants" HE finished, moving his right hand back to her waist caressing the material of her jeans.

"Yep these are defiantly mine, id like them back now."

Cuddy shook her head. "No, these are mine" She choked out.

"Oh well this is mine" He said swiftly moving his left hand between her thighs pushing the denim against her jean clad folds, his right hand grasping her waist firmly holding her in place. She moaned immediately, her hands moving to his upper arms, feeling the muscles tighten since his hands were moving.

"Greg…" She moaned as House moved his lips to her neck kissing her exposed skin harshly, his stubble scratching her neck.

His left hand moved faster shoving the denim against her. She moaned louder, and he pulled his face from her with a smirk.

"You like that Lisa?" He asked her, his lips millimeters from hers. She felt his hot breath on her face and shivered in his hands.

She nodded moving her hands to his chest, rubbing his skin through his t-shirt. He moved his left hand from between her thighs and placed it on her vacant hip, pulling her flush against him.

"You like when I touch you Lisa?" He continued with his questions. She nodded again and he moved his face back to her neck, kissing it slowly moving his lips to her jaw line, then her earlobe. He nibbled on it softly pulling it between his teeth.

She let her hands slide down his chest, stopping at the waist of his jeans. He leaned up catching her eyes when he felt her hands start to undo his belt.

"I think this belt is mine," She muttered causing House to chuckle.

While he was distracted with her remark she stepped back, but kept a firm hold on the waistband of his jeans. His hands feel from her hips just as her pointer finger slipped behind the denim and his boxers to press against his skin. He raised an eyebrow at her while she continued to walk backward, pulling him by his jeans.

It only took a second for her back to press against her bedroom door. Why had she closed it?

The door, of course, forced her to stop walking and House to crash in to her. He pressed her against the door with his body, moving his right hand back to her hip and used his left hand to prop him up so he didn't crush her. He looked down at her, meeting her eyes. The soft blue gray of her eyes filled with lust. He leaned his head down and let his lips brush against hers. It was a soft, safe movement that sent shivers up and down her spine.

She needed more. She eagerly caught his bottom lip between her teeth before he had time to pull away. He growled in to her mouth as her teeth bit down and sucked hard on his lip. He grinded his body against hers, slamming her in to the wall. She screamed out, letting go of his lip, feeling his cock grind in to her lower abdomen.

She lifted her left hand to the doorknob, turning it, letting the door swig open, with their weight pressed against it. The both stumbled backward, Cuddy regaining her balance for a moment trying to keep both her and House from hitting the floor.

She had no such luck, as House crashed his lips against hers again as they tumbled to the floor under his weight. Cuddy groaned when her back landed on the floor, but then quickly moaned as House used the floor as leverage to pull her shirt off of her.

His lips found hers again, his tongue parting her lips and darted in to her mouth. Her tongue joined his in a battle to claim her mouth. House planted his left hand firmly beside her, leaning his weight on his left side. His right arm moving down her body, stopping at her laced covered right breast. He squeezed it slowly, his thumb flicking over her nipple. She moaned, her teeth coming down on his tongue.

He quickly pulled his tongue back to his own mouth breaking the kiss. He looked down at her, her chest heaving. "I need that," He whispered. She just stared up at him. What the fuck was he talking about?

"My tongue" he confirmed for her. She nodded slightly.

"Sorry" she murmured making him smile down at her. A true smile.

He lowered his head to her face again, and she laid there waiting for his lips to claim hers again, but the moment never came. He moved his face to her neck, then to her ear.

"My tongue could be put to better use," He whispered and she sucked in a deep breath, before nodding.

"Like what?" She breathed.

He immediately lashed his tongue out and licked her earlobe.

"Greg…" She moaned, "Is that all?"

He shook his head, shifting his body down hers. He stopped momentarily when his face was inches above her lace-covered chest. He used his right hand to push her bra up, revealing her luscious tits to him.

He starred at her chest for a good thirty seconds, and then lowered his mouth to press his tongue flat against her right nipple.

"Greg….." She moaned again and he took the now perky nipple in to his mouth, sucking on it gently. She squirmed under him so he moved to her left breast, performing the same action. Letting his tongue glide over her nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it gently.

His right hand taking the initiative to continue the journey down her stomach, stopping at the waist of her jeans. With that one hand he managed to unbutton her jeans. She heard the button snap and moaned, her jeans being the only guard to her dripping mound.

He let her nipple slip from his mouth and sat up on to his left knee. He immediately moved both of his hands to her jeans pulling down her zipper, letting her know these jeans were coming off.

She arched her back and lifted her ass to tell him his actions were totally accepted.

He slowly started pushing her jeans over her ass, becoming momentarily distracted when her naked mound was exposed to him. She shifted her leg and nudged him in the chest with her foot.

He smirked looking up at her before finishing his task, yanking her jeans down quickly, he slide her heels off before letting her kick the jeans off her feet. He glanced back up her body, watching her lean up to rest on her elbows as she lowered her now naked ass back to the floor.

He slowly licked his lips then almost crawled to her. She slid her legs up, bending her knees. He put his hands on her knees and pushed them open so he could maneuver his shoulders between them. He moved his hands down her legs, gliding them softly over her thighs, pressing her legs open further. She shifted on her elbows starring down at him. He looked up and met her eyes, then moved his right hand over her folds, pressing his palm flat against her sex.

"You're soaking wet Lisa" He told her and she nodded.

"So fucking wet" He continued pressing harder against her folds with his palm, her juices covering his hand, as it leaked out of her, the more presser he added. She moaned loudly.

"Does that make you……" She tried to talk to him through the movements of his hand, but found it difficult to finish between moans. He starred up at her, eyebrow raised waiting for her to finish.

"Does that make you hard Greg?" She managed to ask. "Knowing you made me that wet?"

He nodded leaning his head to her leg kissing towards his slowly moving hand. She squirmed under him feeling his lips on her inner thigh now pushing her closer to climax.

"Oh God" She screamed, "Greg…I….."

He moved his left hand to her hip to hold her in place as she continued to squirm, letting his right hand fall from her folds, pushing her right leg down before plunging his face lower between her thighs, gliding his tongue over her folds gently, lapping up her some of her juices before letting his tongue swirl over her swollen nub, sucking on it greedily.

He looked up at her, and watched her eyes clamp shut from his actions. He moved his right hand back to her folds, swiftly sliding his pointer finger in to her as he sucked harder on her nub. Her walls tightened immediately and she came after just one thrust of that long lanky finger buried with in her.

"Holy hell Greg" She screamed watching him sat back up licking the finger he had just extracted from her.

He looked up at her with those lust filled blue eyes and she lunged forward grabbing at him, she needed him right that second. She managed to grab his t-shirt yanking it off his body.

"Lisa," He moaned as her hands eagerly started caressing his chest. She stood up, towering over him. She unhooked her bra, throwing it at him, then made the few steps over to the bed. She sat down and saw him almost stumble in an attempt to get up.

She smiled taking in the sight of the half dressed man now standing in front of her.

"Mmm" She moaned reaching forward to grab the waist of his pants, pulling him to her. He stumbled but caught himself on her thighs, standing between her naked legs, his cock begging to be released.

She glided her hands up his chest, swirling her fingers in the thin layer of chest hair, leaning up to kiss at his neckline. The stubble on his neck ticking her lips as she covered his jaw in kisses.

She slid forward, her pussy now pressed firmly against the bulge in his pants. He almost collapsed on top of her feeling the wetness against him.

"My god woman" He moaned, "Are you trying to end me?" He finished.

She nodded vigorously a huge smile on her face. She slid her hands back down to his waist, unbuttoning his pants. She unzipped them and started to slide them down his thin waist. She pushed his boxers down too, letting them pool around his ankles.

His dick springing forward, grateful it had been released from its jean prison.

They were so close together; her body folded 'Little Greg' against House's stomach. He looked down at her, then leaned to meet her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue, moaning as she leaned back on the bed pulling him down on top of her.

He kissed her fiercely, harshly on the lips, his cock throbbing.

"I want you Lisa," He moaned once he broke the kiss. She moved her right hand down his chest, quickly letting her fingers circle around his dick.

"I can tell" She managed to reply.

"This thing is so big and hard" She continued her hand starting to pump his shaft. He nodded slightly, his faced buried in the crook of her neck.

She used her hand to push his dick down posing it outside her entrance.

"Fuck me" She murmured. Revealing in the new placement of his dick, he leaned up. His left hand pressed against the bed, he moved his right hand to grab himself; he smirked down at her rubbing the head against her nub.

"You want me to fuck you Lisa," He asked pressing his dick against her slightly. She moaned

"Yes, Greg,…. Do it…..take me……Fuck me." She commanded.

"You want me Lisa?" He asked a hint of real question evident in the lust that poured out in this particular tone.

"Greg….I Want you…..I need You….Please," She told him honestly.

He leaned forward capturing his lips with hers as he pushed in to her. She screamed into his mouth. He was so big, filling her completely. His tongue snaked in to her mouth, while he held still letting her adjust to him, she felt so tight around him. Her hands wrapped around him, her nails digging in to his skin as he started to thrust. She came instantly at the first thrust, House pulling out completely before slamming back in to her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, her heels pressing against his ass forcing him deeper.

"Greg," She moaned coming down from the second orgasm of the night. He pulled his lips from hers, slamming in to her harder, He wanted her to feel the passion he had for her.

He felt her walls tighten again, her nails digging harder in to her back.

"HARDER GREG" She screamed, on the brink of her third orgasm.

He smiled down at her, trying to comply with her request. He slammed his hips forward, burying his entire shaft in to her. She screamed again, her walls squeezing him harder as she came for the third time. He couldn't hold out. Her pussy trying to squeeze the life from him, he came hard, collapsing on top of her. It took him a moment to catch his breath. He pulled out swiftly and rolled off her lying beside her on the bed. She turned to look at him, her heart racing.

"Wow" She murmured, and he nodded. He looked amazing, she decided, in this post coital state, His hair messing then normal, his body covered in sweat, his eyes glazed over.

"Wow" She repeated making him laugh. He rose up on his left side, facing her.

"You are incredible," He told her and she leaned up to kiss his lips softly. She wasn't sure what this meant, or where this was going. But she knew this was amazing, lying on her bed naked with Gregory House was amazing.

"Did I fix it?" she asked and he raised and eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked confused

"Your cock" She told him. "I let you call me Lisa, so is it better now?" She asked again.

A huge grin spread across his face. "I'm not sure, I think you should make sure before you call it a win." He told her, that lust filled whisper laced with a hint of actual happiness.


	14. The Shower After

Gregory House's mind was at the point in his sleep cycle where it was about to wake up, but clung to the last hopes it could stay turned off. No such luck, however, when his head turned slightly and something started tickling his nose, forcing his mind to wake up and figure out the source. His eyes stayed closed but he inhaled deeply taking in a subtle scent of vanilla. What the fuck was it? What could tickle his nose and smell like vanilla?

At that moment his mind woke up fully, his eyes snapping open to see Lisa Cuddy's hair draped across his face and cascading down to his chest, where he found Cuddy's face, peacefully asleep against his chest. She was snuggled in to his left side, using him as a pillow.

He raised his right hand pushing her curls off his face, tucking it behind her ear. He glanced over the edge of her bed looking for his jacket, he needed some vicodin, his now awake mind starting to register the pain that came after a sleep filled night.

Again he had no luck, vaguely remembering being stripped of his jacket in the hallway. Fuck, now he had to get up.

He started to slide out from under Cuddy, which of course woke her up.

She didn't open her eyes but moved her hand to his waist to hold him still.

"Stay" She murmured. Somewhere in her mind, she thought he was trying to leave after being able to finally fuck her.

"Cuddy, I'm not….." He paused

"I need….." Again he paused her grip not releasing him in the least.

"I have to get my pills," He finally blurted out.

Cuddy sat up immediately, understanding now why he was moving.

"They're in the hall" He told her sitting up himself, looking at her. She was wearing the t-shirt he had been wearing last night. He didn't remember her putting that on. He remembered bringing her to three mind numbing orgasms before exploding in to her. He also remembered her giving him a hand job, just to make sure his cock was satisfied, as they lay on her bed before falling asleep, but he did not remember her putting on any clothes, he lay there completely naked.

Cuddy jumped out of the bed and it brought him back from the memories of last night.

"I'll get them," She announced running out of the room, returning moments later with his pill bottle.

He took it eagerly; dry swallowing two of them as he watched Cuddy sit down on the edge of the bed near his feet.

"Have you been up long?" She asked looked down at her bare feet that barely reached the floor.

"Just woke up" He told her honestly, registering the relief that come over her face when she knew he hadn't been up long with this pain.

"It always hurts when I haven't moved it all night" He finished, wanting her to know that was something normal for him

She nodded slightly, before looking up at him. His eyes immediately met hers, since he had been watching her since….well since he had woken up with her snuggled in to him.

She starred in to those incredible eyes for a good minute of two, before breaking the eye contact to look at him. He was sitting up, back pressed against her headboard, the blanket barely covering his lap.

She smiled and he raised an eyebrow slightly. Why the fuck was she staring at him?

"You can look away," He told her suddenly

"I promise I'm not going to do a trick or anything". He added causing her to roll her eyes, then glance at the clock.

It was 7:20am.

"Oh shit Greg," She said jumping up.

"We have to go to work" She finished before running in to her bathroom. He shook his head.

"You're crazy as hell," He shouted at the closed bathroom door, not making any attempt to get up.

Cuddy didn't respond, but a few seconds later House heard the shower turn on. He sat there on her bed, the vicodin kicking in, the pain subsiding, and he debated on getting the clothes he could and go home or …….or sticking around to ….

"Fuck" He murmured climbing out of the bed making the decision.

He limped the few steps to the bathroom door, reaching for the handle. He turned the knob, knowing it would be unlocked, then limped to the shower and stepped in behind Cuddy.

She didn't say anything, or even turn around; she just stood there massaging the shampoo in to her hair. Or maybe it was the conditioner; being as this was the first shower he was sharing with her, he wasn't quite positive of how fast she washed her hair.

He took a step towards her.

He wasn't standing that close to her but she felt him touch her lower back. Wait that wasn't his hand… that….. She shivered immediately.

"I'm telling you woman that is finest ass I think I have ever seen," He whispered taking another step toward her.

She shivered again turning around to face him. His eyes were already glazed over in the lust filled way and he grinned at her.

" Greg …I…I.." She started to say something about last night, or well what last night meant for her, but she couldn't find the words while staring in his lust covered blue eyes.

House noticing her lack of words decided to finish for her

"You….You….want me to make you cum?" He suggested moving his hands to her waist pulling her against him.

He stumbled backwards against the shower wall but held on to her tightly.

"Because I can do that" He continued "I'm quite good at it too" He told her

"If I judge from last night" HE finished leaning down to kiss her cheekbone, then her neck before moving up to her ear lobe.

"How many orgasms did I bring you to last night Lisa?" He asked in a whisper against her ear.

She moaned as his breath hit her ear, and she brought her hands up to his chest, letting her fingers wrap in his now wet chest hair. She managed to push him back, so he would lift his face.

The moment his face left her neck she reached up and pressed her lips against his. He was caught of guard, by the passion he felt pulsating through her lips, her mouth trying to devour his. He gripped her waist firmly, and felt her nails start to dig in to his chest. He growled in to her mouth thrusting his hips forward, letting his hard cock rub against her lower abdomen.

She broke the kiss to catch her breath looking up in to his eyes, his incredibly powerful eyes. He immediately leaned down capturing her lips again, slipping his tongue in to her wanting mouth. She let her right hand start to trail down his chest; it only took her a second to reach her goal, her hand circling around his cock eagerly starting to stroke his shaft. He moaned trying to pull his mouth from hers, but her lips caught his bottom one and she sucked on it greedily, pumping his shaft harder. His eyes closed tight, his body starting to convulse, he knew he was close to exploding, her hand tugging harder at his dick obviously wanting to end him while her lips refused to let go of his.

"Lisa" He managed to choke out, even with his bottom lip in her mouth. Before she hand time to register he was talking to her, she felt the hot sticky liquid spray onto her stomach and start trailing down her leg. She let go of his lip, pumping his cock one more time before letting her hand slide off it. He slumped against the back wall of the shower staring at her, a huge grin on her face.

"How many orgasms did I bring you too" She whispered before grabbing the shampoo, squirting some in her hand then reached up and started massaging it in to his hair. He raised his eyebrows at her, his hands still firmly on her hips.

"You're dirty," She whispered making sure to cover his hair in shampoo.

He nodded a grin slipping across his lips. He stood up, to lean in to the water and she used her hands to rinse his hair. When she finished she reached for the soap, lathering her hands just before rubbing her hands all over his body.

She rubbed his chest, then dropped to her knees in front of him in order to wash his legs. When she got to his right thigh she leaned forward and kissed his scar sweetly before covering the area in soap. She stood up and made a spinning motion with her hand to tell him to turn around. He complied and she washed his back, noticing some red scratch marks with a smile.

"You look like you were mauled," She whispered causing him to turn back around and tower over her.

"Sorry" She said with a shrug.

He shook his head and leaned down just a little to let his lips brush hers, managing in that moment to take the soap from her hands. He lathered his own hands and started to wash her shoulders, then down her arms, up her sides, tickling the outside edge of her tits, but refused to touch them. He slid his hands down her stomach to the tops of her thighs. He made the same finger spinning motion she had, willing her to turn around before starting on her shoulder blades. Her body quivered under his touch, she couldn't take it, she had to say something, this hand to more than just this one night, and well morning.

"Greg can we go on another secret date?" She blurted out, and felt his hands stop their cleaning process.

"Greg?" she asked her voice a little more restrained this time.

"I guess" He managed to respond, leaning over placing the soap back in its niche.

She whirled around and looked up at him. Had he said yes? A smile crept across her face and she rose up and placed a small kiss on his lips, before using her own hands to rinse her body of the soap.

He watched her intently mesmerized by her hands moving over her body.

She met his eyes and shrugged, then stepped out of the shower, leaving the water on for him to finish rinsing himself. She wrapped herself in a towel and began her morning procedure to get dressed.

When he finished in the shower, he got out dried himself off, then found his clothes from the previous night and slipped them on, He managed to do all of this without aid of his cane.

He returned to the bathroom when he was fully dressed, finding Cuddy, still wrapped in her towel, applying her make up. He slid in the bathroom behind her, which sent shivers through her body. He leaned over pressing his body against hers. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered "I'm going home, I'll see you at work".

When he finished his statement, he moved his lips to her cheek. He kissed her softly and left the room. A few minutes later, she heard her front door open and close, then the revving of a motorcycle as it left her driveway. "Holy Fuck" She murmured to her reflection.


	15. At Work

_**A/N** Well I know this is extremely overdue, but almost three weeks ago, the hard drive in my computer started malfunctioning. So, my computer had to go to the shop to be saved. I got it back last night, and went to work today completely distract by the idea that once I got home I would be able to update my story. Ok, so this is chapter 15._

House made it home from Cuddy's, and limped in to his building with a goofy grin on his face. He headed in to his room and stripped of his previously worn clothes and collapsed on the bed, images of the last night playing over and over in his head.

Apparently he fell asleep, the same images attacking his dreams.

He woke up with a ragging hard-on. He had managed to make it to the shower, where he had stood in the water, his left hand against the shower wall holding his body up, and his right hand firmly jerking off his cock. His eyes closed, he could see Cuddy performing this act for him, just as she had done two hours before in her shower.

He came hard down his right leg, shuddering, a quick image of Cuddy licking his cum from his scar, as he washed himself off.

After cleaning for the second time that morning, he climbed out of the shower and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and starred at himself in the mirror for a moment.

He had no idea how he was going to talk to Cuddy, at work without trying to fuck her. Granted he did that everyday, but last night had changed things. She had been sober and willing when he fucked her, so he knew she was ready for him to say the word and start a relationship.

He shook his head and noticed some discoloration under his bottom lip. He starred at the spot for a few moments, finally realizing Cuddy had given him a hickey on his face. He closed his eyes, at least his stubble masked it.

He finished getting ready, with a smirk on his face, then left his apartment to climb on his bike and head to the hospital.

At 10am, House finally limped in to the hospital. He quickly made it to his office, to find none of the ducklings in the conference room.

Were they still waiting on the test results regarding that Scott kid's genetic disease?

He shrugged, making his way to his chair. He sat down leaning back propping his legs up.

It was always good to have nothing to do at work. He fiddled at his desk, playing his game boy, and spent time looking up stupid shit on the internet.

After about thirty minutes, he was ready to go find Cuddy.

He stood up and limped out of his office, limping to the elevator. He pushed the button then waited.

When the door opened, he saw three faces, two were not important in the least, but the third face, the face closest to the back of the elevator was the incredibly beautiful face of Lisa Cuddy.

He tried not to grin when the two random elevator riders parted so he could limp to the back of the elevator next to Cuddy.

He stood to her right, then leaned back against the elevator wall, sweeping his eyes briefly over Cuddy's backside. He licked his lips, wanting badly to let his body touch the sight his eyes were currently beholding.

The two other occupants, who House knew where nurses turned to face the front of the car.

He took a moment to try and remember the exact floor the nurses would be going to. After a couple more seconds in thought, he leaned forward and pressed the button for the top floor with his cane.

Two floors up, the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. A large group of what looked to House like interns stepped in to the lift, forcing the four current occupants to make room.

After a second House found himself pressed against the wall of the right corner, with Cuddy's backside pressed firmly against his front. His mind was racing, this was not a good situation at all.

"You all realize I'm crippled right?" He shouted, causing every face to turn and look at him, giving him a 'shut the fuck up House' look.

Cuddy shrugged in response to the faces as they all turned back to face the front.

The shrug Cuddy performed was another bad idea. That movement made her whole body shift upward, which in turn made her ass rub up once and down once against his jeans, the front of his jeans, where his cock now pressed ready to be released to play with Cuddy.

Cuddy, of course, felt 'Little Greg' start to grow, and in a haze knowing she did that to him, she slid her right hand, the hand blocked by the wall of the elevator, between their bodies and gently rubbed House's dick.

His mind completely shut down, what the fuck was she doing?

He tightly gripped the rail of the elevator to either side of him, this had to be a dream, no way Cuddy would do this at the hospital, or with other people around.

Two more floors up Cuddy announced this was the floor she needed.

"I'm getting off here" She said, when the car came to a halt.

House groaned loudly, as her hand started to pull him forward. Everyone starred at the pair, but assumed House had done something stupid and was getting reprimanded for it.

As they exited the car, Cuddy let her hand fall from House's now throbbing cock.

"My lord woman" he muttered leaning heavily on his cane following closely behind her.

It took him a minute to realize they were walking through the clinic and into Cuddy's office, but once he registered where they were he was trying to lock the door and close the blinds.

Cuddy let out a small laugh watching House's antics, she was still in shock she had groped him in her hospital.

After the door was thoroughly locked, Cuddy found herself pressed against her desk with House's lips on her neck.

"House….no" she managed to choke out, regardless of what had come over her on the elevator, this could not happen.

House shook his head against her neck, pushing her further up on the desk. She was now sitting on her desk with House standing between her legs, vigorously thrusting his jean-clad hard-on in to her panty covered cunt.

He bite down softly on her neck, his hands on the desk beside her holding himself up.

"No House" She said again trying to stop this hospital fornication.

In response House slammed harder against her. Cuddy moaned quite loudly.

"Work" She muttered cursing her body for acting this way at work.

House nodded, pulling away slowly, now painfully hard.

"I need a consult, at my apartment, or in your car." He mumbled as Cuddy slid of her desk smoothing down her skirt.

Cuddy smiled and shook her head.

"What's the patient's name?" She asked innocently.

"I could care less what you call him Cuddy" House told her "Just as long as when you describe him, 'huge', and 'incredible' are used as adjectives" He finished.

Cuddy nodded, walking around her desk to sit down.

"I've got some work to do House" She told him "Maybe after work, you could come over and we can talk about this" with that she motion between the two of them.

"OK?" she asked locking eyes with him since he hadn't said anything.

House was now aware he was not going to be getting off anytime in this office, so he just nodded.

"Can we leave now?" He asked, leaning over the desk to give her a quick kiss.

"I really want to go now" He finished in that want filled tone.

Cuddy shivered, shaking her head. "I have to work, go check on your patient or do some clinic hours, then we can go to my place and figure this out".

House shook his head.

"What is there to figure out?" He asked "You want me, I want you. Now that that is in the open we can act on the sexual tension" He added turning away from her.

"Whatever you say dear, but I'd still like to talk after work." She told him watching him get closer to the door. She knew mentioning a 'talk' would get him to leave and let her work.

House nodded opening the door, ready to go back to his office with his new case of blue balls.

"It's a date" He murmured and limped out through the clinic.


	16. Still Working

When House limped from the clinic in to the lobby on the way to his office, he was greeted by the shrill sound of a woman screaming. He quickly looked around to find the source of the screaming. It was an average looking middle aged woman shouting at a few nurses who seemed to be trying to calm this scene down.

"What did you do?" Cuddy's voice asked from behind him.

He whirled around to look down at her. She was standing extremely close and he could see directly down her top.

"Honestly mistress, I've only spoken to you since I arrived today" He whispered in the tone that gave her goose bumps.

"Hmm" Cuddy mused making her way to the distraught woman, with House right behind her.

As they approached, House gathered the woman was looking for her 'cheating son of a bitch' husband and the 'fucking bitch' he was leaving her for.

"'In the words of Shaggy, It wasn't me" House whispered to Cuddy once they had stopped walking.

Cuddy just shook her head before addressing the woman.

"I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, how can I help you?" Cuddy asked causing the woman to immediately stop shouting and glare at her.

House then realized this woman was older than he originally suspected and was not at all attractive.

"So you're the slut that's fucking my husband." The woman stated meeting Cuddy's eyes.

A look of mass confusion spread across the features of House and Cuddy, as well as the previously yelled at nurses.

"House isn't married" Cuddy muttered and thankfully the only person who heard her was House who shifted to place his free left hand on the small of her back for a split second in a "Of course not baby, you are the only woman for me" kind of gesture.

This touch made Cuddy shake her head.

"What?" she questioned, trying to process this situation.

At the obvious lack of respect in Cuddy expression, the lady lunged forward in an action that could only be taken as an attempt to tackle Cuddy. House easily thwarted this act with his cane, successfully tripping the woman, who then landed on House's chest forcing him against the counter of the nurse's station.

"Just because your husband is cheating, doesn't mean you should too." House remarked trying to will the woman to stop touching him, and move.

"Well, well aren't you the knight in shining armor, saving me from hitting the floor?" the woman questioned, her mind omitting the fact that House was the one that tripped her in the first place.

"Something like that" He grumbled managing to slide toward Cuddy.

"I'd love to see your trusty stead" she added, and House immediately turned his gaze to Cuddy.

He saw a look of jealousy, before Cuddy's face straightened back in to 'dean mode'.

"Ma'am" Cuddy said stepping in "Can we discuss this in my office, get to the bottom of this?""I can assure you I am not sleeping with a married man" Cuddy added.

The lady simply nodded, her eyes stuck on House.

Once inside her office, Cuddy let House join the conversation, just in case this lunatic tried to jump her again.

"First of all" Cuddy started once she was safely sitting behind her desk, with both House and the stranger across from her.

"Can you tell me your name? The name of your Husband?" Cuddy asked.

"Amy Smith. My husband is supposedly a contributor here, Andrew Smith" was the quick response that earned a trademark House smirk.

"I see" Cuddy nodded.

"My husband informed me last week, he was seriously involved with the Dean of Medicine here, and was therefore ending our twelve year marriage".

"Shit" House muttered earning glares from both women. He shrugged and went back to listening.

Cuddy proceeded to explain the situation, how she had only recently met Andrew while on a date with another man, and about how she had been to dinner with Andrew to discuss the possibility of him donating to the hospital, and had then left with the previously mentioned man. Cuddy decided to leave out the identity of the man, hoping it seemed he was her boyfriend, regardless of whatever that particular man was to her. House nodded along like he had heard this story before. Mrs. Smith seemed satisfied with this turn of events, and was plotting a way to woe the ruggedly handsome person sitting next to her.

"Have you seen my husband?" Mrs. Smith then asked receiving a no answer for House and Cuddy.

"I'll have him paged just in case he is in the building." Cuddy added to the conversation.

Mrs. Smith turned toward House

"Do you think you could help me look for him?" She asked House, who was looking at Cuddy and again saw that jealous expression cross Cuddy's face.

"I'm sorry, you are welcome to look around but Dr. House needs to get back to work." Cuddy said without second thought.

At that Mrs. Smith stood

"Thank you" she muttered and headed in to the hospital to look for her husband, leaving a smirking House and a shocked Cuddy in her wake.

House quickly glanced to make sure all of the nurses surrounding Cuddy's office were looking at Mrs. Smith leave Cuddy's office in an incredibly calmer mood, before leaning over and giving Cuddy a small kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?' Cuddy asked when House had leaned back in to his chair. House just shrugged.

"I gotta find Wilson." He told her standing up.

"I don't wanna talk later, but I'd enjoy showing you just how I feel about you" He added quickly exiting Cuddy's office to rub in Wilson's face, he knew Andrew Smith was a douche bag.

Just under five minutes later, House was sitting in front of Wilson in the cafeteria telling his best friend the entire fiasco, leaving out and part that might insinuate something was going on between him and Cuddy. Wilson just starred

"Well Damn" was the only remark he gave.

"You think she has found him?" House asked once the story was told to the fullest.

"We have a follow up board meeting tomorrow, until then I don't see him wandering around the hospital" Wilson said with a shrug, effectively reminding House of a meeting he had to attend as a department head.

"Awesome" House muttered ready to get the meeting started. Just then House's pager beeped, pulling him back to the present. He read the screen and stood up

"Gotta go," he told Wilson leaving and heading to his office, where the ducklings had just paged him to.

When House entered the conference room, Foreman was the one to speak.

"We figured out what Scott had" Foreman told him

"He is responding to treatment, and should be able to go home in a day or so." He added.

House nodded

"We got and patients lined up?" He asked getting no responses from the team.

"Then go do some, clinic or something." He told them. "I'm going home; page me if we get a patient."

He added heading in to his office to gather his stuff.

Fifteen minutes later House was on his bike heading to his apartment to back his duffle bag before heading to Cuddy's to wait for her.


	17. Nap

Amy Smith had absolutely no luck finding her husband, but she deduce the incredibly handsome blue eyed doctor she had met earlier was a genius as well as a asshole.

So after what seemed like an eternity searching, Amy made her way back to Cuddy's office. Cuddy was still firmly planted at her desk, work quite vigorously in an attempt to leave work just a few minutes early. Amy didn't knock, just waltzed right through the door.

This particular sound got Cuddy's attention and she looked up expecting to see a ready to leave House. Instead she was greeted by Amy's voice.

"I'm going home now Dr. Cuddy." Amy announced.

"If you should happen to make contact with my husband, I'd like to know" She added starring at the disopointed Dr. Cuddy.

"Of Course." Cuddy replied accepting the business card Amy was trying to hand her.

"Thank You" Amy murmered turning around, exiting Cuddy's office.

Cuddy watched her leave while putting the card in her desk drawer. She knew Andrew was scheduled to attend the next day's board meeting, since the meeting was about Andrew's contribution. She didn't know if she'd be able to hold a straight face around the man, and she knew House would'nt be able to.

"Fuck" she said aloud.

She was ready to go home or find House then go home or maybe even go to his apartment. She nodded her head in an unneeded conformation before standing and gathering her things.

Once in the car she decided the best first move was to go home and take a bubble bath before acting in tonight's plans. After a few minutes Cuddy pulled in her driveway, complettly oblivious to the fact that a motorcycle was parked to the side of her house.

Once she had made her way in her house, she heard the tv was on, then saw House's sneakers and his backpack beside her sofa. She actually smiled before whispering "well a relaxing bubble bath for two then."

With that comment she quickly glanced in the kitchen, then headed through her kitchen looking for this elusive man. She tiptoed into her bedroom, finding a peaceful looking House sleeping on her bed. Taking that moment Cuddy discovered her entrance hadn't disturbed House then let her eyes travel over his body. He was shirtless, clad only in his jeans, his bare chest moving rythmiclly up and down as he breathed.

After a second eye sweep, she noticed his jeans were undone, slightly pushed down and she could see the beginnings of that "V" that lead to his cock, this prize seemily only held in by his boxers.

What had he been doing on her bed?

That thought forced her to bite her bottom lip, suppressing a moan.

She swiftly made her way to the foot of the bed climbing on between House spread legs. She reached forward, pulling his boxers down further, pulling his limp dick out to play with. She shook her head, seeing her actions hadn't yet affected House then leaned holding her weight up with her hands that were pressed against the mattress. She then started placing small kisses on his shaft, watching as just that small notion made him start to harden. Once at the tip, she let her tongue glide across before sucking the head in to her mouth. His cock growing even more as she shifted letting her weight be on her left arm, while her right hand joined this assault. She heard House groan then felt his hand travel in to her dark curls, holding on tightly but not actually forcing her head down.

"Fuck Lisa, I can't wait to cum in that hot little mouth of yours" Came a hoarse whisper from House's lips. Cuddy sucked as much of him she could in to her throat before letting his throbbing cock fall from her lips. House couldn't help but thrust up at the loss of contact.

"How'd you know it was me?" Cuddy asked, not waiting for an answer before lunging forward letting him deep throat her again.

"Lisa…" was all House was able to reply while Cuddy's mouth currently sucked hard on the head of his deck, her right hand pumping the rest of his shaft.

"I want you to cum in my mouth" Cuddy whispered up to him, sloppily kissing down his twitching shaft, before moving back to suck in as much of him as she could.

House just nodded shouting "Now" as he started to explode between her lips.

Cuddy felt the hot liquid and immediately began swallowing, while still pumping his shaft.

"That's it Lisa, Drink it all" House whispered, coming down from his orgasm high.

Cuddy pulled her mouth away from his completely sucked cock. She brought her eyes up to meet House's starring down at her.

"My god woman." He stated for the second time that day. Cuddy just shrugged making her way up House's body in a trail of kisses across his chest, hoping he'd let her snuggle in his post coital bliss.

"I like sleeping at your house." He murmered as her lips finally meet his.

She nodded pulling away to snuggle in his left side. "My House" she repeated

"My Greg" She then corrected feeling House pull her close letting them both enjoy a needed nap.


	18. House Pizza

House woke up about an hour later, with a slight pain his right thigh. He reached over to the night stand with his right hand since his left was currently wrapped around Cuddy.

He quickly opened his vicodin bottle, dry swallowing a few pills while looking down at Cuddy. She was still completely asleep snuggled against him, her head resting on his chest. She looked incredibly peaceful, and if it wasn't for the sudden rumbling of his stomach he would actually want to stay in that position longer.

He shook his head realizing there was absolutely no way to get up without disturbing Cuddy.

"Hey" he whispered using his right hand to push her hair out of her face.

"I gotta get up, need food" he added when Cuddy just remained in place.

"Ok babe" She murmured rolling off his chest to snuggle against the pillow on her other side.

House scoffed now that he was able to sit up. Had she just called him 'babe' then left him for a pillow? He would have to discuss that with her once he was feed. He stood up, buttoning his pants before limping in to the living room, to find his phone and order a pizza.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Cuddy immediately sat up in her bed, who the fuck was at her door?

She jumped up and rushed into the living room, to find House standing in front of the open door handing money to a blushing pizza delivery girl.

"What did you say to her?" Cuddy asked when House shut the door.

He whirled around holding two large pizza boxes, a wicked grin spreading over his face.

"Oh nothing really" He told her.

"She asked if she could come in and suck my cock, but I told her there was no need I had a wildcat that took care of all my dick sucking needs." He then added limping to the couch, dropping the pizza boxes on the coffee table.

"Is that so?" She asked making her way to the couch to sit down beside him. He just nodded diving in to his first slice of pizza.

"Yep, this lioness even jumps me while I'm sleeping." He finished handing Cuddy a slice.

"You'll need your strength" He assured her going back to his own pizza.

Cuddy took a bite, standing to go find something to wash the meal down.

A few minutes later she rejoined House on her couch with two beers, noticing House was now on his third slice. She took time to enjoy the taste sensation in her mouth, the pizza mixing quite nicely with the left over taste of House in her mouth.

"Mmm House pizza" she murmured not meaning to speak that thought out loud.

House immediately stopped eating to stare at her, realizing exactly what she meant. A huge grin spread across his face, while her cheeks flashed a few shades of red.

"I can't say I'm not jealous" He told her

"There are so many things I have often thought would taste much better with Cuddy as the seasoning." He paused there watching her facial expression show just a hint of lust amongst the embarrassment.

"Like what?" she managed to ask setting her pizza down on the box.

"Hmm, I'd love Cuddy flavored beer, or a Cuddy flavored Popsicle, maybe a Cuddy flavored sucker." He told her quite honestly, placing his hand on her knee.

She just nodded already feeling the heat between her thighs. His hand slid further up her leg, as he leaned over to meet her lips with his. His tongue swept across her bottom lip and she quickly granted him entrance in to her mouth.

She moaned, while his tongue dominated his mouth, tasting pizza and vicodin mixing with the House pizza taste that currently plagued her mouth. His hand was pushing her skirt up the best he could with one hand while they were both seated. He broke the kiss starring slightly at her kiss swollen lips before moving his eyes to meet hers.

"I'd settle for just the taste of Cuddy." He told her in that lust filled tone, lowering himself on to his left knee to kneel in front of her.

Cuddy just watched in complete awe. House used this new position to let both hands push her skirt up, lifting her hips when he needed to. He looked up at her, her eyes glazed. He slipped his fingers in to the waistband of her small lacy thong, swiftly pulling in down her legs letting it fall to the ground beside her.

"Mmm" he murmured, putting his hands on her thighs pushing them open so she was completely exposed to him. He grinned at her already glistening lips.

"Damn Lisa, you're so wet" He told her leaning forward.

"For you" she choked out, watching him inhale deeply.

"Good" He replied before added "It smells great"

Cuddy let out a slight chuckle, that quickly turned in to a throaty moan, when House's tongue darted out to part her outer lips. Without warning House was vigorously kissing these lips like he would the set on her mouth. His tongue moving around inside her while his teeth nibbled on her lips.

Cuddy grabbed the couch cushion she was sitting on, squeezing it tightly as House pulled his tongue from her entrance, moving it up to move swiftly over her clit. He quickly sucked the little bundle of nerves into his mouth, probing it intently with his tongue while he sucked harder. He could hear Cuddy screaming and moaning and that was making him move faster.

"Oh God" Cuddy screamed when House took that moment to shove two of his incredibly lanky fingers in to her. He pumped his fingers into her harder when she screamed and bite down ever so lightly on her clit. Cuddy interior walls immediately clamped on to his fingers as she came incredibly hard, starring down at House while he licked his fingers clean, then gave her cunt one more good tongue lashing, lapping up her juices.

House swallowed before using the coffee table to lift himself back to sit on the couch. He had a grin on his face while he licked his lips clean, his stubble still glistening. She could see his cock pushing against his jeans, and she knew right then, this little sexcapade wasn't over.

She desperately needed his dick inside her.

She lunged forward crashing her lips to his urgently immediately greeted with the new taste of her. His hands moved to her waist and she pushed him down on the couch pulling her top off before straddling his chest.

He could feel her wet pussy right above the waistband of his jeans and moaned lifting up slightly to take a bra covered nipple into his mouth, before moving his hands from her waist to unclasp her bra. She moved down slightly so she was position right above the bulge in his jeans, her hands on his chest pushing his back down, his lips pulling the undone bra from her body as he fell back. She lifted her hands just long enough to throw the bra to the floor, now she sat above him in nothing but her skirt that was bunched around her waist. She quickly started rocking on top of him; his hands now back at her waist following in her rhythm.

His was painfully hard now, and ready to end this torture. He used his hands to pull her forward so she was again straddling his chest, letting her rock her pussy against his stomach, her juices quickly coating the skin. He reached around her swiftly undoing his jeans, shoving his right hand in his boxers pulling his straining cock free.

House sighed now that the pressure was gone but followed the sigh with a groan when Cuddy took her right hand off his chest and moved it behind her to stroke his length.

"Mmm so big" She murmured basically bouncing on his chest trying to create some extra friction for her now aching cunt.

"Lisa, Baby, don't tease…….let me in" He told her thrusting his hips into her hand.

She just nodded large smile covering her face. She let go of him and lifted up on her knees. House watched in pleased anticipation, but when she didn't sink down on him took matters in his own hands. Using said hands to position himself at her entrance and pull her down on him.

"Yes" She screamed once he was fully sheathed his entire length in her tight hole. She immediately began to ride him hard and fast.

"I love being a cowgirl" She managed to say before House started to thrust upward and she could no longer form coherent thoughts.

Cuddy's living room was then filled with sounds of sheer pleasure from both parties as they both worked hard to reach completion. House brought his right hand between their joined bodies fiercely rubbing her clit. Immediately he felt her walls tighten around him.

"Greg" She screamed as she came, her body shivering all over, feeling House continue to thrust. He was incredible close ready to squirt his load deep inside her

"Lisa….Condom" He managed to say in that moment realizing he was not wearing any protection.

"Pill……" she screamed and he came with one final thrust.

It took a few minutes for them both to come down from their orgasm highs, but once Cuddy's body stopped shaking in pleasure she leaned up and let House slip out of her, before she laid against his chest snuggling in the post coital bliss. She kissed his lips and his arms wrapped around her squeezing her tightly.

"Let's go back to bed." He whispered.

She nodded against his chest, ready to fall on her soft mattress wrapped in his arms.

She stood up, grabbing his hand helping him up.

When he stood his jeans fell to the ground and she giggled almost uncontrollably at the sight before her. His boxers still firmly held to his waist, but his cock hung on the outside and now his jeans were pooled around his ankles. He shrugged at her stuffing his flaccid member back in his shorts before stepping out of his jeans, limping around her on his way to her bedroom.

She watched him go and quickly followed behind him. By the time she reached her room he was laying on her bed waiting for her. She crawled in to the bed snuggling against his left side.

"We didn't get to talk" She told him laying her head on his chest.

"I know" He responded back with a grin on his face.

"I just want you know that I want there to be an us." She added feeling a slight rumble in his chest when he let out a short laugh

"I gathered that Lisa" He told her his left hand starting to rub her back.

"We just can't tell anyone yet, but I want to date…and test us out….and" now she was babbling and House was actually laughing

"Ok Lisa" He said cutting her off. "We can keep this on the down low though I must tell you that the 'down low' is black men having gay sex secretly" He added earning a slap on the chest from Cuddy.

"So what's that mean?" She asked yawning; she was quite tired after her day and the sex as well as that nap leaving her wanting more sleep.

"Are you trying to label us?" He asked playfully and felt her nod against his chest.

"Look Lisa, you are mine" He told her quite firmly.

"As long as you remember that always then I don't care what you call us." She nodded again.

"So I can cancel plans by saying I'm busy with my boyfriend. Or so no to hanging out with someone else because I'm busy with my secret lover?"

"Anything you want Cuddles" He answered honestly

"Now stop talking papa bear needs some rest."


	19. Bye Bye

The next morning came way too early for House when at six am Cuddy's alarm started beeping that incredibly annoying beep that all alarm clocks seemed to produce. Instinctively, House's hand shot out to the nearest nightstand in order to stop that ridiculous tone.

It turns out the clock was on the other side of the bed, but this didn't stop House from whacking the clock less piece of furniture.

Cuddy giggled as she sat up and turned off the alarm, watching as House gave a few more pointless slaps to the nightstand even after the beeping had stopped.

"What time is it?" He asked his eyes still closed trying to go back to sleep. Cuddy just smiled climbing out of bed to begin her morning routine.

"Not time for you to get up boyfriend." She responded looking around for something to wear for the day.

House didn't comment so Cuddy continued.

"Look that follow up board meeting is at ten, so I want you at work by 9:30." She paused there.

"So I'll set my alarm for 8:30. Ok?" Cuddy didn't really expect an answer as she reset the alarm and started toward the bathroom.

"I want you too." House murmured.

"Oh Gawd" was Cuddy's only reply before she stepped in to the shower and started her morning. House went comfortably back to sleep.

An hour after being woke up, Cuddy was at her desk working dutifully still trying to figure out how she could accept money from someone who was possibly stalking her. Well money was money, she decided finally, but no way she was going anywhere alone with that guy again.

At 8:35 her cell phone rang and for a few minutes she had no idea it was her phone since she was suddenly being serenaded by Starr Antantic's Secret Lovers. Once she discovered it was in fact her phone she answered quickly knowing without looking it was House. How he had managed to change her ringtone she didn't quite understand but found herself smiling at the thought.

"Hey boyfriend" She said in to the phone.

"Took you long enough." House told her sitting on the edge of her bed pulling his clean clothes from his duffle bag.

"Yeah well secret lover…." Cuddy started but was cut off by House's laughter.

"I broke your alarm clock" He then told her.

"I'll gladly get you a new one but I think till then you'll have to stay at my place." He added.

"I don't even want to know House. But look I've gotta go" She could see what looked like the entire board about to walk in to her office.

"I'll see you in a little bit, boyfriend" She added just before her inner office doors opened.

House shook his head at the idea Cuddy had just hung up on him. He jumped up…well didn't jump…but stood rather quickly and made his way to Cuddy's shower. In the shower he decided he should have gotten up with Cuddy, the only image he had of this shower was the last time he had been in it with Cuddy. He stepped into the warm spray trying to focus on something other than naked Cuddy jerking him off. Of course he had no luck and found himself incredibly hard while trying to wash himself.

"Fuck" he said aloud when he allowed his right hand to wrap around his swollen shaft. He brought himself to a quick orgasm thinking about Cuddy, then was finally able to clean himself and get dressed. Fifteen minutes later he was parking in his designated spot at the hospital.

Cuddy was now standing behind her desk the board surrounding her desk; apparently they had heard about Amy Smith's arrival at the hospital.

"I can assure you, those allegations are completely untrue." Cuddy announced with a gentle smile.

"Of course Lisa" Wilson spoke up for the group.

"We just wanted to know what we should do before this morning's meeting." Someone else added.

"Oh" Cuddy answered quite relieved she didn't have to defend herself again.

"Well Honestly I suggest we have the meeting as planned, ask Andrew his intentions without letting him know that we have met his wife." Cuddy told the group.

"Sounds like a plan" Wilson agreed

"I think its best we discuss this matter before it gets out of hand." Wilson added and was greeted with multiple head nods.

"Great. I'll see you all in the board room then." Cuddy finished watching the board members leave her office. She quickly sank back in her chair; it was nice to know the board just didn't assume she was banging any of the donors.

She was just about to resume the paperwork her phone then the board interrupted when she saw Andrew Smith making his way to her office. She wanted to hide; she didn't know what to say to him without the board around to back her up. It was apparent something was wrong with this guy, so she defiantly couldn't let him come in her office with her.

Lisa Cuddy then did what she thought best, she got up and left her office almost smacking Andrew with the door.

"Well, well how is the lovely Dr. Cuddy this morning?" Andrew asked following Cuddy into the clinic.

"I'm great" Cuddy answered quickly stopping at the nurse's station to grab a clinic patient's file. Andrew was right behind her.

"So I thought sometime this week we could try to finish our interrupted date." Andrew whispered in a low voice.

"Andrew I'm sorry I can't discuss that at this moment I have patients to see." Cuddy answered managing to keep her voice level. She walked away briskly and entered exam room one without another look at the deranged donor.

An hour and fifteen minutes later Lisa Cuddy stood in the board room surrounded by the entire board and almost all the department heads. Of course House had to be late. The room was covered in idle chatter as they waited the few customary minutes for Dr. House.

House was standing in his office with Amy Smith, who had decided to come back to the hospital to again look for her husband and flirt with the handsome doctor she had met the day before.

"Well as interesting as this has been I have a meeting to attend." House stated walking pass the ever flirting woman in his office.

"Oh ok." Amy responded with a big smile.

"Maybe I can come by later and we can continue our talk." She finished as House ushered her from his office.

'What conversation?' he thought. He honestly hadn't listened to a word this woman had said.

"Whatever" he mumbled stepping in to the elevator quickly hitting the 'door close' button.

He entered the boardroom a few minutes later flashing a grin at Wilson before sitting down beside his best friend. Just then Andrew Smith entered the room and House chose to explain his lateness.

"Sorry I was talking to a disgruntled wife, apparently her husband has the hots for a certain…." House was cut off right then by Cuddy shouting his name. This action made him look straight in to her eyes. He saw her blush at the intensity and nodded at her.

"Mr. Smith I've prepared a detailed list of where we plan to put your money to use." Cuddy announced handing Andrew a copy of the report.

"Looks great" Andrew replied walking closer to Cuddy. He was almost standing beside her when the doors opened again allowing Amy to enter the room. Everyone turned to look at Andrew, whose jaw had dropped.

"Well if it isn't that disgruntled Wife" House remarked obviously amused. Amy shot House a warm smile that Cuddy noticed with a scowl, before she turned her attention to her husband.

"Andrew" Amy stated flatly watching her husband squirm.

"Amy I…" Andrew started but stopped as House asked Wilson if he had any popcorn.

Taking this opportunity where everyone turned to look at House, Andrew rushed from the office.

"Oh there goes the show." House then stated with a shrug.

Cuddy decided the meeting was over; they had lost the donor so no need to discuss where his money was going.

Amy left telling House she hoped to see him later, completely missing the glare Cuddy was giving her.

House stood and watched the room empty leaving him alone with Cuddy.

He looked through the door noticing no one was in sight and wrapped his arms around Cuddy. He leaned down and kissed her chastely on the lips before moving his lips to her right ear.

"Well dear mistress, I have to go to work now, but I'll see you tonight at my place." He whispered pulling away from her. He then left the room leaving a pleased Cuddy in his wake. She couldn't wait to spend the night at House's apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Wow ok so I kinda lost interest in the plot line of this story, so as you all can see I just had the 'villain' flee. I think this is the last chapter of this story, but I already have plans to continue it….so a sequel if you will. Anyway I hope everyone has enjoyed this first story. Thanks for reading._

_-Susan_


End file.
